Eclipsing Fates
by Selena Snow
Summary: Luna always had visions of a mysterious world with mechanical beings, but now that they are here, crazy adventures and turns entail their arrival.
1. New Occurances

_"__Come__ on__ Luna...It__'__s__ time __for__ your__ wish__ to__ come__ true,__" __the__ Mother__ gently__ prodded__ as __she __lightly __shook __her__ daughter._

"_Mommy, I tiwerd..."_

"_I know, but don't you want to see the pretty pictures again?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Okay then. Come on, my little one." She said as she lifted her half-asleep daughter out of bed. The little face of the four-year-old had a slight smile on it. She couldn't wait to see those pretty pictures again...the ones with the..._

"Luna Kinner! Stop daydreaming, and focus! Now, what did I just say?"

"If you would take the square root of a variable and then you add to it the sum of infinity and pi, it would be too long of an answer to ever write down," she recited easily. 'Man, why is A.P. Algebra III so easy?' she thought as she replied back with a sweet smile, "Isn't that right, ?"

"Yes, it is, Miss Kinner. Alright class! I shall see some of you next week for finals! Have a great Summer break, and be on the lookout tonight for some action in the skies!"

Luna grabbed her books and walked out of the door, smiling about his last comment. 'Today is the day!' she thought excitedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cousin Sam running out of history class. 'Must have finally gotten that A. I wonder why no one else in the family has smarts.'

Luna was no ordinary student. She was at the top of her class list, and was the President of 11th Grade. No one else could beat her amazing GPA of 5.0. It's not supposed to be possible, but she somehow did it. Whenever she saw something, it was forever ingrained into her brain at the speed of light, hence why she was in 11th grade instead of 10th. She could've been in college, but that would be way too much of a jump for a 16-year-old girl.

Her thoughts slowly came back to her memory of her mom waking her up in the middle of the night. She smiled even brighter a she thought about it. It had been her very first Total Lunar Eclipse. She had only heard about them, and had seen a partial eclipse before. Her mind floated back even further to that Partial Eclipse. She remembered sitting in her mother's lap, trying to stay awake, when suddenly, pictures like a movie flowed into her mind. She had told her mother, and she said to just enjoy all of the pretty colors. After all, she had just been three, but something didn't seem quite right about just pushing it away.

Every Partial Eclipse, she always had these 'visions', but now, they were clearer. Many of them showed the eclipsing of two moons. Others showed mechanical beings, her being their height. The mechanical being that was in almost every single vision was red and blue with glyphs on him. He always had a kind look on his face when he looked at her. Something in her soul always stirred upon seeing him, but she never knew what. It was like he was family...but maybe not. She never knew what having family around felt like. She was adopted. They found her alone on a full moon in 1995 when she was just a baby.

Looking down at her shoulder, she saw her birth mark. It had one curved line to the left, and then another smaller one inside it's shallow covering. Then, there were three lines; the middle longer than the others, the last just a dot. This weird symbol looked like the ones on her bronze bracelets that she wore all the time.

Coming out of her reverie, she tucked her rich brown hair behind her right ear. It was soft and smooth, the natural slight waves formed to go around her ear perfectly. Her dark blue eyes looked all around for her keys, until they found them in a small pocket of her purse. Unlocking the trunk, she put her backpack into it, and drew down the door, making sure that it stayed shut. She walked around to the driver's side, and opened the door. She sat down and put her purse in the passenger seat. Finally shutting the door, she put in the keys.

She backed out carefully, not wanting to wreck her beautiful car. Not that she could ever wreck it; it wasn't like she had a truck of anything. She had a Mini Couper, and she adored it. It had all of her favorite colors: a navy blue body, creamy silver stripes, and black top with sunroof. Life was good.

'I wonder if Sam is going to get his car today.' she mused. Her cousin didn't really like her car, saying it was 'too girly'. He was an awkward teenager. Stutters, unsure of himself, said one thing but thought the other...Yeah...awkward.

But she loved her dear cousin, nevertheless. They would always talk to each other, and she knew that he was going to the lake party tonight to go try to woo Mikaela. Luna would go, but she was already going to have her own little "party" at her house to celebrate the Partial Eclipse. Yes, not very many people celebrate Lunar Eclipses, but this one was very special to her. It was the end of the year, and she wanted to start off summer right. And...with another vision.

Most of her visions so far were just short segments of life with the mechanical beings. There were multiple kinds of these beings, but she didn't know any of their names. She kept wondering what was going to be next, and now she would find out! Realizing that she was already at her house, she stepped out of her Mini and got her things out of the trunk.

"I'm home!" She cheerfully yelled upon opening the front door. She new that her mom would come see her soon. Her dad wasn't home...he was never home after his diagnosis of a rare kind of cancer, one that slowly destroyed his mind, and him.

Pushing the negative thoughts away for later, she stepped into the kitchen to find her mother putting a casserole dish into the oven. Setting her things down as quietly as possible, she tried to sneak up on her mother. 'Maybe I got her this time...'

"I can hear you, you know," her mother said as she turned to look at her daughter. "All of your Converse shoes never were very quiet," she added, laughing.

"I know, I know...'and your t-shirts and jeans never do match your bright personality!' ," Luna said, laughing along with her mother.

"Now come over here and give me a hand. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron are coming over tonight."

"And Sam?" I added hopefully.

"You know that he has that party to go to, Luna. But he said that he would try to swing by afterwards to tell you how it went."

"Awwww...okay, fine. But he's gonna pay for not seeing his dear cousin!" I said threateningly.

"Alright. Whatever you say, dear," she said with a smile. I pouted at her lack of a great response before I started to cut up the lettuce for a salad.

Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron showed up about an hour early, being greeted by overly-enthusiastic hugs from me. It was still way too early to eat, the timer on the oven showed that. But they didn't come early to eat. Nope. That's not how we roll in this family...

"You gotta be KIDDIN' ME!" I screamed. How was Uncle Ron SO GOOD AT SCRABBLE?

"Don't worry Little Lune," Uncle Ron said proudly (using his favorite nick-name for me) as he rubbed his knuckles against his chest. "You'll beat me one day."

"Yeah! When the magical Scrabble gods start to like me!" I said, still upset.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom called from the kitchen. We all got up, me and Uncle Ron still fighting over if he cheated or not.

"Oh, you two, hush. Ronny, do you really have to act like such a child?" my mom asked her older brother.

"Of course I do!" he said back jovially. "This house wouldn't be the same if I wasn't like this!"

"Annoying, large, and proud? Yeah...that's REALLY important in this family," I butted in with a sarcastic tone.

"Luna!" Uncle Ron gasped in fake horror, before turning to my mother. "Lydia, control your child!" It was quiet for about 5 seconds, mom and Ron glaring at each other with crazy looks on their faces. Until we all burst out laughing.

The rest of the night went on as usual, talking about school, college possibilities, and, for a change, Sam's new car. Apparently, he got an old yellow Camaro, complete with black racing stripes. Uncle Ron told us the outrageous story of how the car went off and shattered all of the other windows, but not before dinging the door of another car. I laughed along with everyone else, while Aunt Judy just slapped her husband for buying their son such a cheap car. Speaking of Sam...I wonder when he's gonna come by...

"OH MY GOSH! LUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAA!" Sam's excited voice called from the front of the house. I got up from the table and ran to the front door, almost tripping over thin air on the way.

"SAAAAMMM! I'VE MISSED YOU! You know, besides seeing you each day at school!" I yelled as we hugged each other.

"Yah, well...'been busy'," he replied nonchalantly while putting air quotes around the last two words. He then dragged me outside to see his 'beauty'. It looked kind of rusty. I mean, scratched paint, squeaky doors, and don't even get me started on the fritzing radio. It kept playing weird clips from movies, and almost all of the clips connected in a way that sounded like a sentence.

"Uhhh...looks, great?" I said, my voice squeaking at the end. Ah, yes. There it was. How anyone could ever know if I'm lying. "The Mouse's Squeak", as Sam so kindly put it before.

"You hate it..." he moaned, his arms drooping.

"No! No,no,no,no,no! I love it! It's just..." curse you, squeak. I went to embrace him, when I suddenly saw a smirk slowly forming. I was quick to slap his arm.

"Hey! What was that for? Never mind, lookattheengine!" He said, cheering up after his 'depression'. He ran around to the front of the hood, and opened it. I whistled lowly when I saw the bright orange steel, mixing in and tangled with clean, brushed metal.

'Wow...a diamond in the rough.' I thought, too immersed in a state of awe to notice that smirk still on Sam's face. But before I could say anything, my mom yelled out from the front door, "Sam! Luna! The eclipse!"

We glanced at each other briefly before dashing inside, through the hallways, knocking down a table and chairs, and then tripping over my dog, Tobotua, also known as Tobo. Sam knew why this was important to me, and he was excited too. He had always been fascinated by my visions, and wanted to know about this one. I stepped onto the porch and went down the wooden steps. My bracelets started to glow, but I didn't notice. Why would someone take notice something glowing when fate was happening? I didn't see that my birthmark also began to glow. I reached the grass, and stared up at the night sky.

The stars all seemed to glow brighter when I looked up, as did the moon. I finally noticed the glowing coming from my jewelry and shoulder. It started to slowly spread over my body. Sam and the others took notice of this and stepped back, but I was in my little world too much to realize this. This glowing had never happened before. Never.

My birthmark glowed even brighter, and soon was blinding to the others. I suddenly cried out in pain, clutching my head as my knees bent, threatening to fall in and give way.

_~Vision~_

_ The moons were set into place; the red and blue figure looked at me. He said to me, slowly, "You shall one day be the Prime that takes my place when I have gone to be with the Matrix, my dear sister. But for now, you must be hidden where no harm may befall you. Now go, Little Spark, and have faith. We shall see another again, after one rotation after the Partiality of another planet's Lunar Eclipse. Now go, and have courage. The mark of the Primes shall always be with you, Young Prime."_

_~Vision Done~_

A bright light expanded from my body, as blue as the crystalline sea of Cybertron, but it had purple straits in it, like a discolored Energon. How I knew of these things, I have no idea. All that I knew was that I was a Prime. And that tomorrow, my long-lost brother would come for me. With this thought, I fell, hearing the voices of my family. My eyes slowly closed, but I saw why the voices did not get any closer. There was a transparent wall around me, and they were afraid that it would hurt me or them. I felt a new power going through me as I blacked out.

_~With the Primes~_

"_Welcome, Lunar Prime. Your awakening has begun well, as you have used your Lunar Burst. Use it wisely, though. You shall need it to save your loved one in the distant days." _


	2. Realizations and Transformations

**Next chapter! Yay! I know that this is sooner than most of you guys probably expected, but I just couldn't wait. :D Enjoy! **

~Luna's P.O.V.~

I woke up to the sound of beeping and pacing. My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them.

"She's waking up!" I heard Sam say from one corner of the room. My mom came by my side, and I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Who am I?" I asked, not fully trusting the person in front of me. My mom looked away from me and quickly asked the doctor if I had amnesia. When he shook his head, she turned back to me.

"Who are you? Do you not remember, sweetheart?" she asked, tears in her eyes. I saw Sam get up from where he had been sitting on the floor by the window. It was still dark outside.

"Let me try, Aunt Lydia," Sam pressed, as he kneeled down by my bedside right next to me. "Hey, Luna, do you remember what happened? What was your vision this time?"he questioned gently.

"He's coming, Sam. They're coming," I told him, as I watched his eyes grow wide in shock.

"Are you sure, Luna? I mean, you would think that after all of these years, that-"

"I'm sure, Sam. It was as clear as could be," I stated firmly.

"Wow..." he breathed out, running a hand through his hair. He turned to everybody else that had been watching us. "Could you guys leave for a few minutes? Please?" he seemed to beg. After glancing over to me, they all left the room.

"Luna...do you ever remember...seeing a short yellow robot with doors on it's back?" he asked, searching my face for an answer. I didn't reply, as I was looking in my mind to recall ever seeing what he described. I looked down at him, and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes...I do remember seeing him for some reason. Why do you want to know?" I asked, wondering how he could ever be that precise on the description of someone that he had never met, nor even seen.

"I-I saw him," he said, confusion written all over his face. "I saw him last night. We took you to the hospital, and they wouldn't let us stay in the room, so we went home to try to get a little bit of sleep. I woke up just twenty minutes after we had gotten home. It was the sound of my car's engine that woke me up. I followed it until we got to a junkyard. I saw it stand up, and I wanted to take a picture, but then I realized that I had forgotten my cell phone," he said sheepishly. I giggled at the mental picture, but then realized how all of this added up. The red and blue mechanical being had told me that one Earth rotation, a day, after a Partial Lunar Eclipse, he would come for me. My eyes widened at this revelation, and I looked at Sam.

"They must be here already, or maybe Bumblebee is just a messenger to pick me up or tell them that it's all good to come," I babbled on, "I wonder who it will be? I wonder if-"

"Wait, Bumblebee? Is that my car's name?" Sam asked in confusion.

"He's not a car, he's an Autobot!" I exclaimed, infuriated that he would call Bumblebee anything lower than his status.

"Luna?" Sam began cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said, trying to brush it off. I needed to get ready for them.

"Okay...why did you ask earlier who you were?" He inquired.

"...I-I'm not really sure..." I admitted. "I think just because, I now know that I am one of them. In all of my visions, they were at my eye level, and now, I just don't understand..." I trailed off.

"Understand what, Luna?" he pressed gently.

"...how I could be who I am. I'm one of them, Sam," I pressed. "What if my mom knew, or something, and she didn't tell me? I've always been told that I was adopted...and now I find out that I probably do have a family who's out there somewhere." I explained, tears in my eyes. Sam, muttered "I don't know, Luna", and then he embraced me as I cried. He was the only one who knew all of this, the only one who could ever understand me.

-One hour later-

They finally let me out of the hospital. I ran to Sam's car, not even caring that it drove itself here. Sam got in with me, and soon we headed off. I didn't know where he was taking me, I was just glad to be with him.

"So how have you been lately, 'Bee?" I asked, fully curious.

"Luna, I don't think that-" Sam began.

_crssshh-I__'__ve-been-zttt-well,__little__darlin__'__.-ktsssssss-you?_Bee spoke out of the radio.

"Ah," I said, nodding my head in understanding. "Still having troubles? I guess ole Ratchet just didn't have enough time, did he?" I asked, wondering why my voice suddenly sounded about two years older.

_crssssshhh-ain__'__t__ that__ the__ truth!-zrrrrr-got __that __right!_ He radioed cheerfully, but I knew that on the inside, he was still wishing for his voice to come back.

Patting the driving wheel, I sighed. "Don't worry, little 'Bee. I'll see if I can't help next time Ratchet's around, okay?"

_zttt-he__'__s __a__ comin__'__-qshhhhh-today!_I smiled. Ratchet had always been like a grandfather to me. I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Who else is going to be coming?" I asked as I continued to run a hand over the steering wheel.

_screeee-iron-HIDE!-buzzzt-jazz-and-triiiizt-Orion_

For some reason, I felt sad on the inside, as if I had been hoping for someone else to come as well. But I really was happy. Orion! He's finally coming! And so are Uncle 'Hide and 'my twin', Jazz! (We were called twins because we're both shorter than most bots and because we both were silver.)

We finally arrived at Sam's house and got out of the car, only for more radio bits to tell us to get back in.

"What? Why? We just got here?" I asked.

_zttt-we__ got__ to __go!_He said, before backing out of the drive way and going down the street.

"Wait! Come back!" I yelled after him. I heard Sam grumble 'not again', before I grabbed my old bike. He soon caught on, and grabbed Uncle Ron's bike. We pedaled down the street, just barely keeping 'Bee in our sight. We were now on the highway, and I had almost caught up to 'Bee. Until-

"Ouch! Ugh..." I heard Sam groan. He had flipped over on his bike- right in front of Mikaela. I left him to get up and follow me; I still had a car to catch. After a red-light, I saw 'Bee go into an old parking lot that was filled with tons of useless junk. I got off my bike after I parked it in the old garage and stormed over to the car.

"What was that all about? Huh?" I asked, still confused. I soon heard a clicking sound, and it immediately translated in my mind.

_The other's said that they would be arriving tonight, and they gave me the coordinates. I also picked up an energy signature. _

I soon found myself speaking the strange language also.

_Okay, __just __warn__ me __next __time,__will __yah? _I clicked back, while playfully slapping the hood of the Camaro. I heard the screams of my cousin from a distance away in a different section of the old parking lot. I ran towards them, hoping that he was okay. I rounded a bend to find him slamming his hands on a police car, asking if he had seen an old yellow Camaro. My symbol tingled, telling me that something was up.

"Sam! Run!" I yelled, as I began to run.

"Wha- Luna!" I heard him yell back.I next heard a musical sound of transforming, and Sam's screams of 'OH MY GOSH!' getting closer to me. We ran out together into the open sunlight, and I saw Sam run even faster when he saw Mikaela coming on her bike. He tackled her to the ground.

"Ugh...What is with you Sam?" she snapped, obviously not hearing a giant roar and feeling the thuds of monstrous foot steps.

"We were just attacked, and-look! Here he comes!" The squealing of tires made all of us turn and see the sight of Bumblebee in car mode. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and hurried her towards 'Bee.

"What is that thing?" she screamed as Sam pushed her in.

"You gotta get in the car, NOW! Go,go,go,GO!" Sam yelled at the dashboard. I rolled my eyes at the sight of Sam in 'panick-mode'. As Bumblebee swerved left and right to avoid the cop car that was chasing us, I soon felt a link attach to me.

_Little __Spark? __Is__ that__ you,__Little__ Spark?_I heard a worried voice call.

_Yes,__it__'__s__ me,__and__ I__ can__'__t __wait __to __see__ you __again._ I replied, sending love and affection through the bond.

I felt, more than heard, the deep rumbling sound of laughter. _I__ will__ see __you__ soon, __then.__ And__ please __don__'__t__ get __into__ too__ much __trouble__ before __then._

_Who,__me? _I said back, smirking. _Alright,__ then. __See __you__ soon._

I came out of my reverie, only to be pushed out of Bumblebee. I fell onto the ground, quickly glaring at Sam, and then looked up to see Bumblebee standing protectively in front of us. He glanced back at me, and than turned to see the Decepticon that I recognized as Barricade tackle him.

"Run!" I yelled at Sam and Mikaela and then saw that I really didn't have to say that, as they were already running. I stepped back from where the battle was going on, and heard the voice of one of the Primes in my head: _Don__'__t __use __your __power __yet,__ Young__ Prime. __Use __your__ swords, __and__ unleash __the__ other __power __that __is__ within__ you._

I felt the same power that I had felt last night course through my body. I suddenly saw an image of myself in my mind, and I felt my body becoming different. I looked down, and gasped when I saw that the ground was now 17 feet below me. I looked toward Bumblebee, and caught his glance. His optics widened, and that was when Barricade gave the biggest blow.

Infuriated, I dashed towards Barricade and tackled him. Immediately, he fell to the ground, and I skidded on my feet. I unsheathed my two swords, and ran towards him, prepared to finish him for hurting my little brother 'Bee. The voice spoke to me again, _Young __Prime,__control__ you__ anger!__ For __this__ one __never __did__ want __to__ be__ in__ this__ war,__but __he __was__ forced__ to.__Do __not__ be __unjust__ to __those __who __had__ no__ choice._

I froze, right when I was about to stab Barricade from above him. He was still on the ground, staring at me with his red optics.

"Well?" he ground out, static entering his voice. "What are you waiting for? Finish me, I'm sure that Megatron won't miss not having another piece of scrap around."

"...I am a Prime, and I do not wish to be unjust," I stated with a strange sense of wisdom in my voice. "Do you, Barricade, wish to become a Neutral? We shall except you, if that is what you want."

He seemed to ponder this for a while before nodding his helm.

"Very well. We are about to meet some of our comrades. Are you willing to come and tell them of your change to Neutrality?"

He nodded again, before slowly getting back up. I supported him, and he then transformed. I nodded to 'Bee, who was off to the side, optics widening in shock. We both transformed, and I saw Frenzy climb into Barricade. Sam and Mikaela finally came out of where they had been hiding and looked up at Bumblebee.

"Where's Luna?" Sam asked, frantically looking around.

"Sam," my musical tone called, as he spun around to see a silver Mini Couper with sea blue swirls. "I am right here. There is no need to be worried." I stated, mentally smiling when he patted the hood of my vehicle mode. He then got into 'Bee, after convincing Mikaela that we were safe and not insane.

On the way there, I was in front, Barricade was behind me, and Bumblebee was at the back. Both Barricade and myself got a quick message that said where to go. Bumblebee had to do something. We kept going, even though it was tempting to go back when I heard my cousin shouting.

When Barricade and I arrived, we both transformed. I stared up at the moon, wishing that there was one more in the sky. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Bumblebee's roaring engine. I turned, expecting to see an old, rusty Camaro, and was surprised when I saw a brand new one. Sam and Mikaela got out, and 'Bee stayed in car mode, knowing that he would probably be the human's transportation. 'Bee sent Barricade and I another comm telling us that it was them.

We all looked up, and saw four meteors rushing down from the atmosphere. I saw one change course and slow down so that it wouldn't hit us. I sent gratitude through the bond towards him. We transformed again, and drove towards a dark alley.

I stopped in the middle and sent a quick comm. to Barricade. **_::Go into __that __smaller __alley__ off __to__ the __side __and__ stay __in__ the __shadows. __I__'__ll__ introduce __you::_**

He pinged back, and drove silently to the other alley. Right when he was settled, I heard sirens. I transformed and turned toward them. I looked down at my foot and saw that Sam and Mikaela were leaning on it while Bumblebee transformed. There was then a rumble of an engine behind me, and the bond flooded open with emotions of happiness and joy. The other bots made a circle around me, and 'Bee went to go stand by the GMC Topkick. They all slowly transformed, and almost automatically, a familiar, short, silver bot jumped over to me.

"Lunah! Ah thouh' Ah'de nevah see the day when Ah saw you, again!" He said while hugging me. Out of the corner of my optic, I saw my cousin and Mikaela go over to Bumblebee.

"Me too, Jazz! I've missed my twin," I replied back with a wink. He glanced up and down at my body.

"Did you ge' taller?" he questioned, looking suspicious.

"Well, it _has_ been sixteen stellar cycles," I said nonchalantly. Jazz's optics lit up behind his vizor, and his arms drooped.

"Ah can' belie'e thah you woul' do thah to ya twin, gurl. It hurts mah spark," he said dramatically, putting his servos over his spark. I punched him in the arm.

"Oh, please!" I said, rolling my optics sarcastically. "Remember when you were once taller than me? You wouldn't stop bragging!"

"Ah...alrigh', alrigh'. Ya got meh," he said, throwing his servos up in defeat. I smirked, and the turned towards the mech behind me.

"Orion," I smiled.

"Little Spark," he breathed. "At last, we are here." My emotions took control when I felt his relief through the bond. I ran towards him, and gave him a hug. It had been so long since I had last seen my big brother, Orion. Sniffling, he looked down at me, sending all of the love that he could through our family bond.

"Don't worry, little sister. I will not let you leave again." he whispered. Drying my optics, I nodded.

"Um...Orion?" I started cautiously.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Well, um...I just found another bot on Earth...I don't believe that you have met him officially yet..." I trailed off as I sent Barricade a comm.

"Alright. Is he here?

"Yes, he's coming out right now," I said, looking to the other alley. Out came Barricade in his Mustang car mode. He had taken off the Decepticon emblem while hidden in the alley, so no one knew who he was. I smiled at this.

He drove into the middle of the circle and I left my brother to stand by his alt. mode. He slowly transformed, and I waited for the shouting to start...

"WHAT'S A SLAGGIN' CON DOIN' HERE?" Ironhide yelled as he prepared his cannons. I ran to Ironhide and smacked him across the faceplates. "Luna! Why did you bring a con here?" He asked, more humiliated than ever before. He just got slapped. By Prime's little sister.

"He's not a con!" I yelled in his faceplates. "He decided to go neutral." I said, crossing my arms.

"But how can we be sure that-"

"The Primes told me." Silence.

Soft footsteps came towards me.

"I support Luna's decision, Ironhide. And if you don't, then I can make your next maintenance check-up the Pit for you." A philosophical voice growled.

"Awwww! thank you, Grandpa Ratchet!" I exclaimed happily, giving him a hug.

"You're very welcome, little one. Now," he continued, ignoring Ironhide's protests of not getting a hug, "how did you revert back to your Cybertronian form? Please don't tell me that the transformation from Cybertronian to human didn't work?"

"No, no!" I said. "It worked great. I just now tonight was able to transform back." I heard his sigh of relief. I smiled, and then walked over to Ironhide.

"Okay, okay. Now you get your hug, Uncle Hide," I said with a warm smile. He grumbled, but accepted the hug. I let go, and turned to see 'Bee with a sad look on his faceplates.

Walking over to him, I asked, "What's wrong, 'Bee?"

_I __didn__'__t__ get__ a__ hug..._ he clicked in Cybertronian. I smiled, and embraced my little brother. I then received a sudden flow of memories, and I smiled again. I flipped through my data files very quickly as I let go of 'Bee and found that everything was back.

I then spun around to face my cousin and Mikaela, who had just finished talking with my brother. "So, Sam, this is my family!" I said casually, receiving chuckles from all around.

He just smiled. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

**Aaaaand, SCENE! ^^ I hope you guys liked the re-done second chapter! **

**Reviews for the re-done chapters will be taken by PM, if you don't mind. There's this stupid thing about Fanfiction where you can't review the same chapter twice! -.-' Anyways, I hope that you liked it! I'll do the other chapters soon! :D Later! **


	3. New Happenings and Messages

Chapter 3

**Yo! Wassup mah peeps? hahaha lol. I love talking like Jazz. ^^ **

** Anyways,****if ****you**** haven****'****t ****noticed,**** there**** will**** not**** be**** any ****pattern ****to ****my ****updating.**** I ****only**** promise ****that**** it**** will**** be**** at**** least**** once ****a**** week, ****sometimes**** more ****if ****I****'****m ****in**** a ****really ****good**** mood. ****(:**** And**** by**** the ****way, ****Luna****'****s**** "****Sea****Blue****" ****Swirls**** on**** her ****paint ****job**** are**** a**_** deep **_**sea****blue**** color,****not ****a ****light ****sea****blue.**

**And yes, I made this about 5 pages longer. ^^ Aaaand..I fixed some mistakes that I found throughout. :) So,yeah...and then some changes wouldn't work...stupid computer. :P  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

~Luna's P.O.V.~

As we all drove back, I concentrated on the feeling that I had earlier. Why had I felt sad? And I wishing that someone was here with me? It's like a picture that's only a little bit fuzzy, but it makes all the difference. Whenever my thoughts drifted towards the unknown mech, I felt all tingly inside. Did we once date? 'Nah...' Luna thought, while sinking down on her axles in a light depression. ' No bot would ever want to court me...especially since my brother is Optimus Prime.'

:. Are you okay?.: I heard Bumblebee's chipper voice ask.

:. Yeah, I just...:

what?.:

:. I just feel like someone else is supposed to be here,too.:

...: He hummed out loud...:. I can't seem to think of anyone off the top of my processor, but I'll let you know if I do.:

I smiled. 'Bee.:

:. Anytime!.: He replied happily before he cut the link. I sighed, wishing that my life wasn't made up of mysteries. I heard a door slam shut, and soon realized that Sam had just gotten out of Bumblebee, and was headed towards the house. We all transformed immediately, and I shot a quick glance towards where I knew Orion would be. He was leaning over the side of the house, and I silently got by his side. After I saw Sam make some wild motions towards me, he went inside. I smirked as Orion turned to go into the yard, and he still hadn't realized that I was right beside him.

"Boo!" I laughed, as he stumbled back a bit.

"Luna!" he whined a little...wait, Optimus...whining? He hadn't done that since a little bit before I left. Ugh...there's that feeling again. Anyways, after getting over his shock, my big brother went into the yard and everyone followed. I watched as Mikaela stared up at us in wonder. Not fear, but just pure wonder. She glanced towards me, and saw that I was looking back at her. I smiled and sent a quick, friendly wave. She smiled back, but soon, Sam interrupted our "conversation."

"What are you-what are you doing?" Sam yelled as he ran up to us. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! please,please! No, No!" I rolled my optics as my cousin began to panic. "Luna! I told you to keep them out of the yard!

"Really? I don't ever recall you telling me that..." I wondered with fake innocence.

"I..ugh! I am SO getting you back Luna!" Sam shouted wildly I laughed. I was about to reply, when I heard the crunch of concrete. Looking down, I bit my lower lip plate. Oh, we were in trouble now...I glanced down at Sam to see his mouth agape in disbelief.

"Uh...that wouldn't happen to be the same fountain that Uncle Ron just finished yesterday, would it?" I squeaked.

He nodded dumbly. I shivered, knowing that this was not going to be a pretty sight. That fountain had taken him four months of continuous work, not to mention a lot of agitation.

Before Sam and I could speak anymore, Mojo came running out of the house, barking.

"Oh, this is bad. No!" Sam yelled as he chased Mojo. The dog, oblivious to his master, ran straight towards Ironhide. "Mojo! Off the robot! Gosh!" Sam scolded as Mojo peed on Ironhide's pede...huh, wow. Funny coincidence.

"Ugh, wet..." Ironhide grumbled as he easily flicked Mojo off of his pede. "You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked as his cannons rotated threateningly.

"He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua! We, we love chihuahuas, don't we?" he looked to me pleadingly.

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide insisted.

"How do you know that it was a guy?" I questioned him, raising an optic ridge. His expression soon became horrified, and I had to fight a fit of giggles.

"It's gonna rust, anyways..." I heard the black mech grumble. A coughing sound came from my brother, reverting our attention back to the situation at hand.

"Autobots, recon," he commanded quietly as he pointed around the house. We all began to snoop around, trying to gain some form of information.

"Time is short!" I heard Orion press, getting a bit desperate. I glanced back down at where Mikaela was still standing. I held my servo down, and indicated for her to climb onto it. I slowly lifted her up to the window where Sam was arguing with Optimus. I glared briefly at Orion, while telling him through the bond to stop arguing like a sparkling. He backed up a few steps, and Sam extended his hand from the window towards Mikaela. I could hear a small conversation going on between the two, before their bodies disappeared inside the small room.

I was still prodding at Orion through all of this, and he hung his helm in shame. I smirked triumphantly, and then looked over towards my little brother. He was looking curiously around, antennas twitching this way and that. His gaze soon met mine, and we both smiled before falling back into vehicle mode with the others. We all sat there, myself almost touching Orion, until Sam came back yet _again_.

"This, this isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop!" I heard him talk to himself as he run his hands through his hair. We all transformed and stood back up, my brother and I sighing at the EXACT same time, exasperated. He stepped towards Sam's bathroom window, and Sam's ranting began almost immediately.

"This is my mother's flower bed..." he shouted, pointing at the flower bed that was below.

I shrugged carelessly, not really minding that much. I had always been allergic to a certain type of weeds that grew in Aunt Judy's flower beds.

"Oops," Optimus said as he stepped back from the crushed flowers.

"Okay, listen. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" Sam explained while motioning wildly to all of us.

"We must have the glasses," Orion pressed. "Calm down, calm down," Optimus spoke after Sam started his ranting again. "Autobots, fall back."

As we started walking, Ratchet shoved Ironhide out of his way, "Move!"

Ironhide shrugged him off.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet?" Oprimus whispered harshly.

"Said the one who was making a racket!" I quipped before he glared at me.

I had to try not to burst out laughing, but all together failed, when Ratchet tripped over the power lines. All of the lights went out in Sam's house, and I could hear Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron yelling.

"Wow! That was tingly!" Ratchet laughed as he twitched. "You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide joked.

We headed back to the house, and Ratchet turned on his brights. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron's yelling continued, and I soon realized that it was because of Ratchet's lights.

"What's with the light?" Sam peeked out of the dark house. "Turn it off, you gotta tell him to shut it off," he told Ironhide. He soon shot back into his room, and the lights came back on. After about a minute of what seemed to be an awkward conversation, Uncle Ron started towards the window that Sam had been peeking out of.

"Oh, parents," Optimus whispered as we all dashed around to hide. Apparently, to the humans inside the house, it felt like another earthquake.

"Hide? What? Where?" Jazz asked no bot as he looked franticly around.

to go, .: I quickly him.

Uncle Ron soon took Sam's place as the peeking tom,"Oh, no! Look at the yard...the yard is destroyed. Judy?" he called. "Better call the city. We've got a blown transformer!" I heard him say before I barely missed gaining control of my laughter.

"The parent's are irritating," Ironhide said as his cannons charged up.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah," Ratchet seemed to dismiss the thought.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide continued, looking at Optimus with gleeful hope.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What's wrong with you?" I interrupted Optimus before he could say anything. "And besides! That's my family that your about to blow up!" I hissed. He had the decency of looking guilty before he charged down his cannons.

I soon noticed that 'Bee's audio receptors were adjusting, as well as everyone else's. My own started to adjust, and quickly I realized why everyone was so focused. I zoned in on that one sound, forgetting whatever else was going on. Sirens...I could hear them nearing.

Coming. They were coming towards us.

We all transformed and started our engines as quietly as we could.

's a back way out of the neighborhood. Follow me.: I while driving quietly to the front of our group. They all pinged back short responses, and we set out. I took a left turn out of the driveway, and drove straight for a little while before making another left turn. I skidded to a stop behind some really tall trees and transformed. I held down my hand, telling the others to not transform just yet. I glanced around briefly, looking for cars.

'There never were any cars on this back road.' I thought. Finally satisfied that no one was going to come, I peered through the trees. I saw lights reflecting onto the house across from Sam's house. Men in black suits were swarming around, and soon I heard Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy yelling, _again._

I quickly scanned all of the black SUVs, and discovered that Mikaela and Sam were in the one leading the group. Some of the men in suits stayed behind while the SUVs turned and drove south. I immediately signaled for everyone to transform. I was worried. No, the cars wouldn't use this road, but my family was being held captive.

"What is it, Luna?" Ratchet asked, trying to look through the trees.

"It's Sam. He, Mikaela, Aunt Judy, and Uncle Ron were taken. I don't know where...but I've got a signal lock on their group of vehicles," I told him. He nodded, then we turned to Orion. He had a thoughtful expression on his face before quickly transforming. We all followed suit, and he drove to the front of the group, me trailing him. We drove, not being as cautious as before. Surely, the police wouldn't stop a speeding Peterbilt truck.

We soon arrived below a bridge, and my sensors told me that the group of SUVs were coming. Orion transformed, and told all of us to drive up to the bridge but myself and Ironhide. He would signal us when to come out. We nodded and got to our strike positions. I hid in the shadows, and glanced over to where Ironhide was a few meters away.

"Uncle Hide?" I questioned quietly, as to not give away our positions.

"Yes?" he grunted.

"How is Chromia? I haven't seen her in a while, obviously," I started, but the I noticed the distant gaze that he had on the night sky.

"She's doing fine...While you were gone, she wouldn't stop talking about you. I thought that I was going to break at her non-stop talking!" he said. I smiled, knowing that he would never be open with his emotions, but I could detect that he had wanted to say more. Out of the corners of my optics, I saw Orion leaning over the SUV- well, was an SUV- that Sam and Mikaela were in. The other cars were parked all around them.

I readied myself, drawing my hand blaster out of subspace. I saw Ironhide ready his cannons,and I smiled at him. I received a quick nod back before catching the signal. We leaped out of our hiding spots, weapons ready and aimed at the humans. I heard more graceful thuds coming from behind me. All of the human's weapons were soon taken out of their very own arms. I smirked. 'Guess Jazz did finally get that upgrade.'

I heard my name being called from below, and I looked down at the crushed SUV to see my cousin waving around franticly. I smiled at him, and internally laughed at the funny sight of him struggling to wave at me with handcuffs on. Mikaela was off to the side giggling at his predicament with me. I watched as she moved forward and un-clipped the handcuffs. Seeing that they were talking again, I turned up my audio's sensitivity.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't let my dad go in. If you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life..." I heard Mikaela trail off. I was shocked at this sudden information, but remained unfazed. Turning my attention away from Sam and Mikaela, I glanced at all of the Autobot's expression.

Orion was mad, seeing as how tense his body was. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz were just focused on the task at hand. Barricade was standing off to the side, looking very relaxed, just as he had during the frustrating epidemic at Sam's house. He was a Neutral after all; he wouldn't be forced to be apart of our 'attack'. And Bumblebee... was...

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!" I heard Optimus order firmly. I caught the mischievous glint in 'Bee's optics as he put his servos up in the air innocently. Not being able to control the constant giggles any longer, I fell down laughing. Talk about getting some glares! I could literally_feel_all of the humans staring at me with hate. Jazz and 'Bee were eventually affected by my contagious laughs. Our laughing slowly calmed down, and I wiped a tear from my optic. Re-collecting ourselves, I noticed that all of the guys in suits were connected like a chain by handcuffs. 'Probably done by Mikaela.'

"Incoming!" I heard Ironhide yell, before a tremendous shock wave made me stumble forward. Transforming, we all drove out of that place as fast as we could. I turned on my signal dampener, one thing that the other's never had. I looked around at our group, only to stop right in the middle of a road.

's Optimus?.: I semi-yelled through the comm. link.

picked up Bumblebee's charge and his mate and ran.: Ratchet replied as I shook with laughter.

, they're not mates yet!.: I giggled, as we all turned around.

, I am sorry then.: He replied, cutting off the comm. link. We made our way towards another bridge with a small river going underneath it. I could feel Orion's energy signature getting stronger as we approached. 'Bee soon took a right, saying that he needed to speed ahead to make sure that his charges were okay. If I could smile in alt. mode, I would have. 'He's always been so thoughtful of others.' I reminded to myself. We arrived at the bridge, and the sight below horrified me.

'Bee was captured. By the humans. And he was crying out in pain.

Fury was bubbling up inside me. Transforming, I prepared to leap over the bridge and save my little brother, when as familiar black servo stopped me.

"Luna! Control your anger! We cannot harm the humans!" Ironhide whispered harshly. I still tried to pull away, but when his grip on my shoulder plate tightened, my knees gave way. I didn't care that all of my friends/family was there watching me cry. They all knew why. I was losing my little brother. I felt Ironhide embrace me in a hug, letting me cry on his shoulder. Through the tears, I saw Jazz disappear down into the beams supporting the bridge.

Orion and Jazz came up after a few seconds. I looked up, trying to collect myself. I heard Jazz sigh before he met my gaze and gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't understand why, and so I kept looking around for my cousin and Mikaela with hopeful optics.

Optimus sighed, before saying, "They are not here, Little Spark. I could not bring myself to harm the humans that re-captured them. I'm sorry."

I physically drooped, my optics beginning the tear up again. He sent love and understanding through the bond, trying to stop my tears. The attempt was futile, as I fell to the ground again, overcome with emotions. A silver servo came down and helped me up. Giving Jazz a grateful look, I transformed. After everyone else did the same, we started driving.

It was a quiet, yet long journey. I wished so badly that I could have a familial bond with Sam. Even though it wouldn't be as strong as the one that I have with Orion, it would still let us communicate. Sighing, I trudged on in the cool night.

-The next morning at the temple-

It had been a long drive, seemingly endless. We finally got there, and transformed. I stretched, waiting for something to happen. I hadn't spoken to anyone during the trip. I was still trying to take in all that had happened in the last few days.

"Please, let this work," I heard Orion whisper pleadingly.

"Fire it up, Optimus!" encouraged Jazz. A blue light shot out of his optics, and a map soon came up.

"The code..." Orion trailed off slightly while translating it, "The code on these glasses indicates the Allspark is two-hundred and thirty miles from here." I mentally groaned. More driving? Really? Primus must really hate me right now.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," Ratchet stated in his philosophical way.

"They must know it's here as well-"

"What about Bumblebee?" Jazz interrupted Ironhide, " We can't just leave him to die, or become some human experiment!" I backed away from my 'twin' a bit. Anyone could see it plainly that anger was radiating off of Jazz, and I didn't blame him. 'Bee was like a little brother to him as well, not to mention his best Special Ops scout.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission!" Optimus stated firmly. "Bumblebee is a brave soldier; this is what he would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide voiced everyone's thoughts. "They're a primitive, and violent race."

"Were we so different?" Orion asked. " They're a young species, they have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there is only one way to end this war: we must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest-" I gasped. I couldn't lose Orion too...

"That's suicide!" Ratchet argued,"The Cube is raw power, it could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." Optimus tried to convince us."We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." That hit home with everyone. He turned, "It's been an honor serving with you all."

"You too, Optimus," I said, almost pleadingly. He nodded at me, sending comfort through the bond.

"Autobots! Roll out!" He commanded. We all did so, and I briefly wondered if this day could get any worse.

-One hour later-

Thanks to Jazz and I's endless prodding, we eventually sped. Do you honestly think that I cared that I was breaking human laws?

Slag. No.

We got to Hoover Dam, and I transformed in front of who looked like an important person. "You let us through, and you won't die. Capiche?" I glared, trying to scare him out of his wits.

He nodded his head up and down so quickly that I thought it was going to fly off. I transformed again and lead our small group inside the secret base of Sector 7. I slammed hard on my breaks as soon as we got through a small tunnel. Megatron.

There he was, frozen in ice. He wasn't dead as the humans thought, though. The bond that I had with him ripped open, and I felt him again. I transformed at the same time as Orion, and we slowly approached our older brother.

_Little Spark...oh how I have missed you. _He spoke with a loving voice. He had always favored me as his youngest sibling, rather than Orion.

I missed you too, but I do wish that we could have met under different circumstances.

I replied back, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Why is it that my little sister is not happy to see me?

He asked._And why is my best scout with the Autobots?_

I glanced over at Barricade before responding._ He decided to become Neutral._ I said easily, smirking when I felt slight anger coming from him._ And you knew well why I'm not happy to see you. Why did you betray us? Why, Brother? _I implored, wanting an answer for once.

I felt his hesitation._You know that I did not betray you, Little Spark. Only Orion. He's the one who betrayed our family._

He did NOT betray us! You know that his relationship with Dad was never good! That's why he yelled at Dad, not because he was betraying us!

I argued, defending my brother.

The feeling of a sigh came over the bond._I know that, Little Spark. Something in my new programming always tells me that it was his fault that-_

Wait!

I stopped him._New...programming?_

Yes.

He replied._It was implanted into me before I turned on you. I don't know how it got into me...but I do know that a part of me is still left. The part that is speaking to you right now. All hope was lost for me a long time ago. The very last part of me is quickly fading, my dear sister. Please...shoot out my spark. I do not wish to harm you, or Orion, but that will soon happen if I am not offlined._

I felt shock roll in through the bond, and I glanced over at where Orion was standing._ Is that what you wish, Megs? _He asked, using our old nickname for him._To be destroyed?_

Yes.

He responded without hesitation._ Mind this, though._ Both Orion and I nodded our helms, listening._ Most of my men that are here on Earth are stable enough to be Neutrals. Please convince them to become that. I don't want anymore of this war; I'm sick of it! _We both nodded our helms again in understanding._ The one Decepticon that won't ever be able to become a Neutral is Starscream, as you know. In ten minutes, he is supposed to meet me here. Just give him a good fright, and he'll be gone. _He chuckled, and we followed suit.

Now, as I say my final goodbyes, I must tell you one thing. Unicron himself has taken over the majority of my mind, and he can communicate with me

. He said, while sending understanding over the bond when we flinched at the name of the Destroyer himself._He has told me that I will be raised from the dead. By then, I will no longer have any part of my real self left. I apologize in advance for this, because all that I will want to do to you is kill you. I am sorry that it must be this way, dear sister and brother. My request is the same when I am online again. Kill me, and try to convince other, stable Cons into being Neutrals. Stop this war, I beg you. And Lunar?_

My attention was put solely on him._ I love you, my little sister. When we meet again, do not hesitate to kill me. I will not be the same. I will not be able to remember you. But I love you, Little Spark._ I nodded, tears starting to appear in my optics.

_Orion? _He requested._ I never did mean to hit you after you got mad at Dad. And if Dad is ever to be found, please tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry. I love you, Little Brother. And I always will. Goodbye. _With one last tidal wave of love and comfort, he closed off the bond._  
><em>

Coming out of our own little world, I felt a servo on my shoulder. Ratchet looked at me sympathetically. I smiled a sadly. Glancing once more at Optimus, we both raised our cannons. Everyone, including the humans that no one had bothered to notice, stepped back.

"Goodbye, Big Brother." I whispered. We shot, and the sound rang out with a tone of finality that no one could ever miss. I choked back the tears, and walked away, helm down in remorse. I had just shot out my brother's spark. Even though it was at his own request, it still hurt.

I walked aimlessly, just wanting to get away from the offline body of my brother and the shocked crowd of Autobots. I didn't realize what room I had walked into, until...

_Luna!__ What __are__ you __doing __here?_ The chipper voice of my little brother resounded in the room.

'_Bee?_ I clicked back, finally lifting my helm in surprise. We made optic contact, and I rushed over to where he was on a giant lab table. All of the humans scattered as I quickly took out my swords and slashed at the restraints. I helped him up, and then gave him the biggest hug that I could ever give. Tears soon rolled down my faceplates, and he let go when he saw them. He clicked in worry, and I smiled.

"I'm fine 'Bee," I spoke in English. He clicked again, and I sighed. "Okay, I will be fine. It will take some time." I said. He embraced me again, and I took the hug gratefully. The other Autobots were at the door way, and I could see Ratchet and Jazz come in. I let go of Bumblebee as Ratchet did a quick check on him. I smiled at Jazz and then glanced back at 'Bee.

"You'll be alright," Ratchet analyzed. "The electro-shocks that were sent through your body actually encourage the self-repair on your vocal processor to increase in speed." I gasped at this, as did Jazz.

"So you mean..." I started," That 'Bee should be able to speak again soon?" I asked hopefully. When Ratchet nodded, I quickly hugged Bumblebee.

"OHMYPRIMUSTHAT'SAWESOME!" I yelled. Jazz and Ratchet laughed when Bumblebee held his audio as a sign that I yelled to loudly. I smiled sheepishly, and then turned to where I heard voices approaching.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. I zeroed in on the newly arrived group of humans to see my cousin waving his arms around wildly.

"Sam! Hey! I was wondering when I would run into you!" I said jovially, as if we were just at a family reunion.

He smirked, knowing what I was thinking. "Yeah! And by the way, Aunt Judy's been wanting me to tell you about this boy that she saw the other day!" He said cheekily. I laughed at the memory, before looking at Mikaela.

"Hey, Mikaela! How have you been?" I asked politely. She seemed a little shocked to see that someone actually cared about her.

"Good," she replied, her voice sounding a bit strained. I smiled back at her knowingly before turing to a group of scientists that had been hiding in the corner.

"You guys!" I yelled, and they all turned, frightened so much that they were shaking. Seeing that I had their attention, I continued, "Don't think that you will get away with hurting Bumblebee so easily. Mr. Keller?" I requested. I had seen him in the group that was with Sam and had recognized him from the news.

"Yes?" he replied politely.

"Please see to it that these scientists are punished for their wrong doings. Even the ones that tested on Megatron," I said, not seeing the look of shock on everyone's faces but Optimus'.

"Very well, Miss Luna" he replied, nodding. I nodded my own helm, and then my optics widened in shock.

"Optimus?" I called, and he turned towards me. "Hasn't it been ten minutes?" I asked, my voice squeaking. His own optics widened, and we rushed out the door, ignoring the calls of 'What the Matrix just happened?'. We transformed when we got to the low tunnel and then reverted back when we were outside. An F-22 Raptor flew over our helms, and I heard some of the humans screaming. A few dead bodies lay on the concrete, and I guessed that Starscream had attacked while waiting for Megatron.

I glanced at Orion before unsheathing my swords. He charged into battle, swords drawn and aimed for the smirking form of Starscream. I was about to follow, when I felt a presence beside me.

"I may be a Neutral..." Barricade started. "But I always did hate this guy." He said, before transforming his arm into a rifle. I nodded, and then went to go help my brother.

I heard the shots coming out of Barricade's rifle, the clashes of metal, and the screams of agony coming from Starscream as I charged into what was a mech-on-mech battle. His red optics widened in shock, and at that moment, Optimus punched him near his spark chamber. Starscream was on the ground, and I was approaching him, swords glinting in the sunlight. He quickly transformed, and shot away into the atmosphere.

I sighed, as I asked, "You couldn't have let me have any fun?" I whined to Orion. He smiled, while I just pouted. The other Autobots had come outside to see what all the noise was, and they were still confused.

Now, to find the other Cons and make them Neutrals.

**Woohooo! Chapter 3 is done! :D I hope you guys liked it! **

** And if you want to know who the unknown mech is at the very beginning, then read my One-shot called "Fateful Love". Even if you don't want to know, still read it and review it! ^^**

**Transformersprincess: Awwww! Thank you~ I try to be outside of da' box! ;)**

**Xylobones: Yes, I do love the little family thing as well. ^^ And don't worry, it will always get better...but by the SECOND! :D **

**The Result of Squffie: Hahahahaha: 'Screwed up version' xD Yeah, it is screwed up...but there were just some things that Bay did that I don't like! And Mary-Sue?Hmm...I don't really think so. :)**

**Luna636: Thank you soooo much! And I like you username, by the way...:D Did I inspire that? ;)**

**Review Please! I take Anonymous!**


	4. Nuetrals and Comings

**OHMYGOSH! I am soooo sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! D: I was stuck in a terrible storm at a cross country meet for my sister...and I was 2 hours away from my home and my computer...Yeah, it sucked. :P Anyways, On with the story! :D **

**Enjoy! **

~Luna's P.O.V.~

It was quiet. So quiet. I could've sworn that I heard a pen drop. All of the clashing ceased, all of the guns stopped firing. It was the kind of silence that made one think of-

"_Oh my Primus! Luna, are you alright?"_ Of course. Bumblebee. He would be the first to break the silence.I looked over my shoulder plate to see him running up behind me. As soon as he got to me, he scooped me up in a big hug.

"_I'm fine 'Bee! You don't always have to worry so much!" _I giggled into his chest. He pulled away.

"_Yeah, I know," _he clicked back, scratching the back of his helm awkwardly. "_I just don't want to lose you again." _

I smiled. He was so cute when ever he was nervous. He was always worrying so much about me, though! Even though he is my little brother...I guess just knowing that I had a family that really cared meant so much to me that I took it forgranted...

Oh. My. Primus.

"MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!" I yelled out in English. Sam, who had come with 'Bee, as well as the other Autobots, suddenly shivered.

"Aunt Lydia is noooooot gonna be happy," he stated, his eyes doubling in size. I finally looked down at my cousin...only to get the shock of a lifetime.

"Sam?" my quivering voice asked.

"Yeah?" he replied nonchalantly.

"What is that is your hands?" I asked, my voice squeaking a bit.

"What?" he asked, looking down,"-oh, that. While you guys were fighting and stuff, the Sector Seven people led us to this room. And inside the room was this giant cube-thingy. 'Bee shrunk it down, and here I am, holding the All Spark." he replied while shrugging his shoulders.

My mouth was open in awe. I wanted so badly to touch it, but I was afraid. It was now so small, and-

"Whah-what's going on?" I screeched. I could _feel _myself getting _**smaller**_. I was now just 5 feet and 5 inches above the ground. My hands were human again, my toe nails had their swirly pattern. This was **not **normal!

"Ratchet?" I inquired while looking up. "This isn't supposed to happen, is it?"

He walked towards me, every step making the concrete ground shake. "Hmmm..." he hummed to himself while investigating me, "This was certainly not a part of the plan, but it may be of use," he stated, turning on his blue scanner and pointing it at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "How is this of any use? I'm a human, now...I can't do anything!" I flailed my arms around, trying to get him to see the point. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see all of the humans looking very displeased with what I had just said. Sam was still near me, and he had taken a step back. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to calm down, Luna," a firm but gentle voice commanded.

"Mom?" I asked, turning around. There she was, standing there with teary eyes. I leaped into her arms crying, mumbling incoherent words.

"I'm sorry, Mom. So very sorry..." I said, clutching onto her as if she was my last source of life.

She pulled back, her own cheeks being stained with tears also, and said, "My dear daughter, there is no need to be sorry. I should have told you what little amount of truth that I knew, or at least believed you more. If anything, I should be the one who's sorry."

I smiled and nodded my head. Knowing that everything was alright, I could now go on without feeling such a burden. Wait...not everything was alright...

"Barricade?" I requested, turning to where he was standing. He held up a digit as a way of telling me to wait. I over-dramatically sighed, and then winked at my mom. I transformed into my real form, and smiled down at her, waving my digits. She looked surprised for a second, but it melted away when she smiled.

I tip-toed over to Barricade, hearing him mumble a few words into his comm. link. I giggled to myself when I saw the wary glances that everyone was giving me. After putting a single digit to my lip plates, I opened my mouth:

"BARRICADE! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" I screamed in his audio receptor, as loud as I could. I smirked when he shrieked like a femme before freezing in place. All of the humans were laughing uproariously, as well as most of the Autobots. My smirk was well known, and it finally made it's appearance on my face plates.

"Better get used to that, Barricade!" a laughing Ironhide told him. "She's gotten all of us at one point or another!" he added after seeing the shocked expression of Barricade.

"Ironhide!" I chastised, "Don't scare 'Cade to death!"

My optics soon switched to Barricade, "Don't listen to them," I smirked sarcastically. "They're just jealous because they could never get me back!"

Many shouts of excuses were then heard over my resounding laughter. After we all calmed down, I finally got to the point:

"So who were you contacting, Barricade?" I asked curiously.

"The other 'Cons, of course. Told 'em all that Megatron had left me with a message to give the slaggers, and that Starscream was too cowardly to relay it." He stated while smirking. "They should be here soon, and I told them that I found some new comrades. They will not fire unless fired upon. Got it?"

I nodded my head and saw everyone else imitate my action.

"Alright, then. They will be here in under a minute. E.T.A. 30 seconds." He thought out loud with a digit tapping his chin. He looked sideways at the rest of us. "You bots should probably transform, and the humans should go inside until all is clear." He commanded. I smiled at him and did as told. It didn't matter to me that he was of "lower" rank than me; I had gained some mutual respect for him, as he had for me.

The sound of a helicopter was almost inaudible over the sound of transformations. An army-green tank rolled up, along with a sand-colored Buffalo armored vehicle. I knew all of these as Blackout, Brawn, and Bonecrusher, but I kept silent.

As they drew near, Barricade signaled for them. After Blackout landed, they all transformed into equally menacing forms. If they had bothered to looked at me, they would have noticed that my Mini alt. mode had backed up a bit.

"Blackout. Brawn. Bonecrusher," Barricade greeted formally, nodding his helm at each one. "Our Lord Megatron has left me with a message: He wants this war to end. He is sick of a non-stop battle that has left us all with nothing to show for. I, myself, am now a Neutral. He wants all of you to make the same choice as I, but it is truly your option. Either be a Neutral, or be under the terrible,un-orderly, command of that fragger Starscream. Choose now," he gravely growled out.

I was shocked. He said that in such a way that no one else could have. I might just consider him as my third-in-command when I am Prime- Bumblebee being my SIC, obviously.

All of the Cons took a thoughtful position. Bonecrusher was the first to step forward.

"I'm tired of this too!" he said, throwing his servos into the air exasperatedly. "What are we fighting for, anyways? I never did understand it, never will. I always did miss bein' a construction bot. Even if I won' be able to do what I was built for again, at least I can stop what I'm doin' now. I'll side with you, Barricade," he stated with a sort-of grin on his facial plates.

Barricade nodded at him. "Anybot else?" he requested.

Blackout and Brawn stepped forward at the same time. Blackout started, "We talked it over through comm. link. We have both agreed that we are tired of this never-ending war, as well. We will side with you, Barricade, but we do have one question: Will this planet's inhabitants be willing to accept us?"

"Yeah!" Brawn quickly agreed. "Where would we stay? It's not like there's a giant neon sign that says "Welcome All Neutrals!" he quipped sarcastically.

Barricade nodded in understanding, and was about to start until-

"You would stay with us," I stated clearly. The Cons looked around for the unknown voice, and I transformed. Their gazes fixated onto me, and Barricade just grinned.

"We will be staying with the Autobots, my friends. They have come to accept me very well, and they know that we have no wrong intentions. As for you, Bonecrusher, I do believe that we will never some help constructing a base. Isn't that right, Luna?" He asked innocently, but his smirk gave him away.

I nodded, "We will accept all of you, and any other Cons, with open servos. We will not request you to fight with us, we just ask that you will not fight against us," I deadpanned. "As for that sign, Brawn, I'll get workin' on that," I smiled with a wink. They started laughing, as did myself. The other Autobots had transformed while I was speaking, and now they stepped forward.

I smiled, knowing that this would work out great. Yes, I had just lost my older brother. Yes, I just re-united with my mom. Yes, Uncle Ron was probably going to yell at me for letting his back yard get ruined, but everything was good.

A familiar song soon floated through the air, courtesy of 'Bee:

**Woke up in London yesterday**

**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**

**Don't really know how I got here**

**I got some pictures on my phone**

**New names and numbers that I don't know**

**Address to places like Abbey Road**

**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**

**We're young enough to say**

**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life...**

I smiled. Yeah, this really was the good life.

~That night at sunset~

'Eww...really, Sam? Now you get up the guts?' I thought as I looked away. Poor 'Bee. Has to deal with hormone-driven teenagers making out on his car hood. 'Wow, I sound like Uncle Ron!' I thought again while shivering.

I walked over to the very edge of the grassy cliff. Looking around, I could see the Cons-now-Neutrals in another area, talking about their new lifestyle. I smiled, thinking about how eager Bonecrusher had been to begin on the new base that we started talking about with Mr. Keller and a soldier that I now knew as Lennox.

Over to one side, Ironhide and Ratchet were sitting in alt. mode facing the sunset. Jazz was wandering around, looking at anything and everything that there was to look at. My brother, well, he was sending out a message to any other Autobots that were in the galaxies.

There it was again. That feeling. Someone should be here, but I can't think of who it could be. I closed my optics, concentrating on the flow of memories that were currently invading my mind. They all had a red and yellow mech. The very last one was very fuzzy. I couldn't hear what the were saying, and most of them were blurry. Even though I couldn't identify who they were, I got a sense of happiness by watching the memories.

"Are you alright, Little Spark?" a deep voice rumbled from right next to me.

I opened my optics, "Yes, Orion. I am fine. When do you think that the new arrivals will get here?" I questioned. I had the feeling that the unknown mechs would come.

"It may be soon, or we may have to wait," he stated, grinning at my groan. "This would be a good time for you to learn patience, Luna. That is something that is constantly needed as a Prime."

"I know, Orion," I sighed," But I just don't want to wait! Not all of my memories are back, yet, and I may have more friends out there! I just really want to know..." I trailed off, a single tear slipping from my right optic.

"Don't worry, Luna," he said gently, wiping away my tear. "It will work out in time. Everything always does."

I leaned against him, thinking about his words. _Everything will be fine, Lunar Prime. Do not worry about the two mechs. They are safe, and will be here very soon. _I heard the voice of Primus speak inside my processor.

_Thank you, Lord Primus. I will try to be patient. _I replied, smiling. Everything was going to work out.

**Slag, how did that come out to be so cheesy-ish? :P Anyways, I know that was short, but I didn't want to skip ahead a few weeks until next chapter! ;) And now I'm really excited about that...Hmm... a double-post week, perhaps? :D **

**Xylobones: Hahahaha that was the point! I wanted there to be a different side of Megatron...one that no one had ever seen before. :D **

**Review! Review! Review! :D **


	5. New Romances

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER AT ALL UNLESS YOU READ MY ONE-SHOT "FATEFUL LOVE". IF YOU WANT TO EVEN CONTINUE READING THIS STORY, YOU MUST READ IT! THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST WILL MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE AFTER YOU DO!**

**Okay. So, obviously I am waaaaaaay too excited about this chapter! :) I had so many bunnies, and I needed to follow one before it ran away and out of my head! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

~Luna's P.O.V. (as usual)~

I sat there. Thinking. Wondering. Waiting. What for? Well you'll just have to wait until they get here!

It had been little over two weeks before new arrivals came in. We already had our base set up on an island called Diego Garcia (Bonecrusher basically did all of it himself, with the help of everyone else), and the two were welcome with open arms. They had told us that many more were on the way, but they got separated. Luckily, they toughed it out, and made it to Earth, surprisingly before everyone else. Who are these two? Oh yeah...

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

My best friends, and the best pranksters in the galaxy (besides me, of course). They are on they're way to my new quarters right now to discuss their newest pranking ideas.

"Where are those two?" I grumbled out loud. I wasn't mad at them; I never could be. I was just so excited that I wanted them to be on time **for once**!

"Luna? Are you in there?" A muffled voice called from the other side of my door.

Grinning, I walked to the door, constantly telling myself not to rush in my excitement, and opened it, "It's about time that you two got here! I was getting worried!" I complained with fake anger.

"Well, you know how it goes," Sideswipe said with a shrug as he skated in. I felt my optics twitch. He knew how jealous I was of his skates! "We jump in during Ironhide's "happy time" at the shooting range, and suddenly he gets all mad! All we said was that his aim was off!" he argued for himself.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sunstreaker butted in. "It was your idea to begin with!"

"You coulda' stopped me!" the silver twin shot back. I rolled my optics. Yup, they definitely had not changed.

I quickly put a servo on Sunstreaker's shoulder to calm him down, "Don't do it; it just adds more fuel to the fire," I whispered. He sighed, then nodded. Satisfied, I then slapped 'Sides upside the head.

"Luna! What was that for!" he whined while holding his helm.

"For starting a fight over nothing! You know better than that!" I chastised.

"Then why didn't you slap Sunny? He deserved it, too!" he declared while smirking, thinking that I would follow through with his 'grand' idea.

I rolled my optics again, "Sides, you know that I can't do that anymore!" I told him.

"So what? You're just gonna side with your mechfriend every time, now?" he taunted, making kissing sounds.

Sunstreaker and I both blushed and looked away from each other. "S-stop it, Sides!" I pleaded.

"Don't listen to him," Sunstreaker said to me, looking into my optics. "He's just jealous." He stated, smirking all the while.

Sideswipe's mouth was open agape. "Wha-what?" he asked. "Me? Jealous?" he scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of you two? I'm happy being single!"

My optic ridges went up, "Oh really? So you wouldn't be jealous of this?" I asked, quickly pulling Sunstreaker into a kiss.

"Ah! Ah! The horror! The horror!" he yelled, running out of the room and slamming the door shut.

I smirked into the kiss, as did Sunny. Our love and passion fueled the kiss, and I could feel his warm servos going up and down my sides. I gasped when he gently pinned me against the wall, and in that short moment that my mouth was open, he plunged his glossa in. I clutched onto his helm desperately, wanting more. The heat radiating off of both of our bodies increased, and I soon realized that I had to draw the line.

"Sunstreaker..." I moaned as he kissed down my neck.

"Yes?" he replied with his naturally riveting voice. His optics were drawn to mine, and our chests were heaving. My forehead was placed on his, and he soon went in for another kiss.

"Don't you think that it's too soon?" I asked, placing a digit on his lips. His optics re-opened as he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, shoulder plates drooping and his optics being cast down. I leaned down so that I could look into his optics.

"I'm just not ready yet," I started with a smile, "but I still love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too, Luna." With one last kiss, he let me out of his arms. I took a few steps towards my couch, and looked back over my shoulder at him. He had a reluctant look on his face, as if he didn't trust himself to contain his love for me.

I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next me. He chuckled, and then followed suit. Right when he sat down, I snuggled into his arms.

"I missed you so much," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

I snuggled ever further into his arms, afraid that the moment would soon disappear, "I missed you too," I said, looking up into the optics of the one I loved. We gazed into each other's optics for a while before I put my helm down with a sigh.

"What's wrong, sweetspark?" he asked lovingly, using his favorite nick-name for me.

"I just-" I sighed, thinking over how to say it, "When are we gonna tell everybody? Only Sideswipe and 'Bee know, and how 'Bee found out is still a mystery to me," I said, my whole body drooping even more.

"Hey, now," he prodded, lifting my chin to meet his optics. "We'll figure it out eventually, but for right now, let's just enjoy the time that we have together," he whispered while smiling gently at me. I smiled back; it seemed that Sunny always knew how to make me feel better. I leaned into his embrace ever further, and soon, I fell into recharge.

~Luna's dream~

It was sandy. All around. Large, craggy cliffs surrounded me, and a bright light came from behind me. Slowing turning around, I saw the Ancient Prime walk towards me.

_Young Prime, _the one in the middle started, _ we have been watching you. Do not be afraid of what your brother may think of your relationship with the mechanism known as Sunstreaker. It is the Lord Primus's wish that the two of you would be together. You must not let anything separate you from him. No war, no pain, no sorrow will ever be able to destroy the love that you two share. There will be hard times, but, remember this, Young Prime: Love Never Fails. For it is in the Prophecies of Primus, that two young lovers will unite, and end a war that threatens to destroy the universe. You are the prophesy, as is he. Do not fear, Young Prime, the fate that has befallen you. It will be difficult, but you have each other to depend upon..._

I nodded my head, and watched as everything began to disintegrate.

~Back in Reality~

I woke up slowly, feeling warmth all around me. I looked up and saw my love gazing at me with loving optics.

"Have a good sleep?" he whispered quietly.

"Mhmm..." I sighed sleepily. I stretched out, and looked back up at him. "I should use you as my pillow more often," I said while giggling. His optics held humor in them as he let me out of his embrace. I stood up and looked back at him.

"Hey, I think I've decided something..." I started, taking my thinking pose.

"Alright. What is it?" he asked while standing up and putting an his arms around my waist, our fronts in contact.

"I think that we should go ahead and tell Orion..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. The few seconds seemed like hours before he responded.

"How long do you think that I've been waiting to hear you say that?" he asked while chuckling quietly to himself.

"You-wait, what?" I asked, looking up at him, fully curious if I'd just heard that right.

"I've wanted to tell him for a long time," he re-stated. "Pit, I've always wanted to tell him. From the minute that I realized that I loved you, I wanted to shout it so that the entire planet would hear me," he declared proudly, "but I didn't know if that's what you wanted."

My optics started watering up again. 'Primus, I'm such a femme.' I thought to myself. I flung myself into his arms, linking my servos behind his neck.

"That's the most romantic thing that I think I have ever heard," I whispered into his audio while giggling.

He smiled charmingly before puffing out his chest proudly, "Well, it's me, of course!" he stated.

I slapped him arm playfully before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Let's not get arrogant, now, hm?" I shot back, struggling to not laugh.

"Of course! Anything for my lovely femme," he laughed while bowing and gesturing towards the door.

Laughing, I took his arm that he held out for me, and opened up the door. I put my helm on his shoulder as we walked down the hall ways. The sun was still up, and my internal clock told me that it was around 6 PM. The halls, thankfully, were completely empty, so we didn't have to stop along the way and explain our story to every bot we passed.

Arriving at my brother's office door, we both took in a deep breath, even though it's not like it helped our nervousness. I glanced up at his optics, and stood up straight and tall. He nodded to me, and I opened the door, our servos separating as we walked in.

There he was. Back straight against his chair, reading a datapad. He looked up right when we walked in.

"Luna, Sunstreaker," he acknowledged, "What brings you two to my office?"

We looked at each other, quickly discussing who would say it over comm. link. I bit my bottom lip plate as I took it upon myself to tell him. I mean, after all, he was my older brother.

Taking another deep breath, I began, "Orion, I don't really know how to tell you this, but..." Another deep breath, "Sunstreaker and I...we're, kind of dating," I nervously told him.

He sighed while rubbing his forehead, "How long has this been going on?"

I looked at Sunstreaker before he began, "On Cybertron, was where it started. It was just a few deca cycles before she had to leave. Sideswipe had been unable to show up to hang out one day, and that left jut us two. We found out that we had more in common than we had previously thought, and something just, clicked," he said, searching for the right words all the while.

"One deca cycle later, I asked her out. When she told me that she was leaving, I was spark broken. She wanted to break up so that I wouldn't have to go through even more pain, but she had already captured my spark. The painting that is now hanging in her quarters was done by me. When we first arrived a few days ago, all of her memories flooded back and I gave it to her. Please do not be mad at her. And please don't separate us, sir." he finished, wrapping a protective arm around me. I leaned into the embrace, waiting for and wondering what my over-protective brother would say-

"Sunstreaker," he began with a stern, commanding voice,"I do not want my family to feel as though they must call me 'sir'. It's too formal for me," he finished with a smile.

My optics must have bugged out, "So, you're not mad?" I asked, still wary of what else he could say.

"No. I'm sad that you didn't tell me, but we all have our secrets. Now, I believe, would be a good time to tell you mine," he finished. I nodded, and he continued, "I hope that you remember meeting a pink femme, known as Elita-1," he started while I nodded once again, "I never felt like it was right to tell you, but I am bonded to her. It was love at first sight, and I will never forget it. She is coming soon, I know that much. I am sorry that I never did tell you, dear sister," he finished, lowing his helm in shame.

It took me about five seconds for me to translate all of this...

"YOU'RE BONDED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I screamed, jumping out of my mechfriend's arms and to the front of the desk.

He seemed taken aback at my attitude before saying, "Now, calm down Little Spark. I understand if you are mad at me," he said while slowly standing up.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked while jumping up and down. "This is AWESOME! I always loved Elita! I'm so happy for you, Orion! We need to celebrate and have an official ceremony when she gets here!" I babbled, as excited as I could be. Sunstreaker chuckled at me, and I soon slapped his arm.

"If YOUR brother was bonded, wouldn't YOU be excited?" I pointed out. He smiled sheepishly, and nodded. Satisfied, I looked back to my brother. His optics were wide, and his mouth was open agape.

"Heeeelllllooooooo?" I inquired, waving a servo in front of his optics.

He soon snapped out of his trance, "I just can't believe how okay you are with this," he said to me with the same wary look that I had just a few minutes ago.

"Well of course I'm okay with this! After all: I'm dating, you're bonded. It's all good," I said nonchalantly. "Now we just gotta tell everyone else!" I added, smirking at his expression.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if you do, you must tell them also about your relationship, as well," he said while copying my smirk.

"Deal!" I shot back while shaking his servo in agreement.

"Well, let's get going!" Sunstreaker pleaded while pulling me away. "I finally get to scream it to the high heavens and embarrass you," he told me. I soon blushed,

"St-stop it, Sunny! Not in front of my brother!" I whined, looking anywhere but him and Orion. He just continued to pull me away, and once outside of my brother's office, he pulled me into a greedy kiss.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he said after pulling away from me. My head was still spinning from that amazing kiss, when I heard 'awwwww's' from below me. Opening my optics, I saw Sam, Mikaela, Epps, and Lennox all looking up at me.

"That was soooo sweet!" Mikaela squealed. I laughed at Sunstreaker's embarrassed expression. "Now go shout it to the high heavens that you love her, Sunstreaker!" she commanded while pointing outside where all of the Bots and Neutrals were currently at. "Go,go,GO!" she yelled.

I giggled and proceeded to push him down that hallway. "You said you would," I reminded him by whispering. He smirked, and I soon realized how he was going to tell everyone: by being literal. Oh, so literal.

"No,no,no,no!" I squealed, trying to pull away from the grip that he had on my servo. It seemed like we kept going back and forth by dragging each other. As soon as we were in the sunlight, I stopped resisting. 'Might as well take it, but he will pay.' I thought glumly.

"Everyone!" He shouted loudly, getting their attention. As they all turned towards him, I hid behind the mech that I loved. This truly was ironic. I could almost feel _him_ smirk-

3...2...1...

"I LOVE LUNAR PRIME WITH ALL OF MY SPARK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. It was a dead silence, before a familiar-

CLANG

"Ouch..." he whined. "Ratchet, was that really necessary?" he asked. I giggled at his expense, before hugging him.

"Awww...is da wittle yellow bot scawerd?" I asked in my sparkling like voice. Everyone laughed at this display, before Jazz stepped forward.

"Is dis true?" he asked, looking at us suspiciously. "Do ya really love 'er, Sunstreaker?"

He nodded and at this, Jazz started bouncing up and down. "Thah's awesome, guys! Sideswipe, did ya know abou' dis?" He inquired, turning to look at Sideswipe.

"Yup," he laughed while popping the 'p'.

"I knew, too!" 'Bee added in, while jumping up and down. I laughed at all of this. I guess it wasn't too bad. Until-

"Now listen here, youngin'," Ironhide started, stomping forward. "If you dare hurt Luna's feelings, you KNOW what will happen, got it?" he growled out. Sunny's head bobbled up and down so fast, I thought it was gonna fall of. Ironhide grunted a 'good', before stepping back.

"Same goes for me, Sunstreaker," Ratchet stated while shaking his wrench threateningly. Sunny, again, gulped before looking where the Neutrals were discussing something.

"I speak for all of us when I say this," Barricade ground out, "No femme, not even a Decepticon femme, deserves to be mistreated. If we hear of you ever hurting her, in any way, even the slightest mis-say of words, we will hunt you down. Capiche?" he growled. Sunny again agreed, but this time looked more up to the challenge.

~30 minutes later at the beach~

I snuggled into his chest and sighed, "Well that went better than I thought it would," I told him.

"It could've gone better if Ratchet hadn't felt the need to throw his wrench again," Sunny retorted.

"Now, now," I said, turning in his lap so that I could face him,"let's not get mad at someone who threatened you." I said while giggling.

"Threatened me? Who?" he pressed, inching his face closer to mine.

"You know, Ratchet," I said while getting near his face as well.

"Hmm..." he hummed, looking thoughtful. "I can't seem to remember anyone but you," he finished.

I smiled before he leaned in more to make our lips meet. The words of the Primes echoed in my processor: _No war, no pain, no sorrow will ever be able to destroy the love that you two share. There will be hard times, but, remember this, Young Prime: Love Never Fails. _

I smiled once again into the kiss, wrapping my arms around my love. We separated and watched the sunset. Nothing could ever break us apart. Nothing.

**Daaaaaawwwww! (-': I just love writing romance don't you? **

**Xylobones: Thank you! I'm trying to make up for missing my update-day! (: Hope you liked it! **

**Review!Review!Review! :D**


	6. Trials

**Yo! Was' sup, mah friends? Here's the amazing sixth chapter! This was inspired by bee-roxs98's review. Thank you! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**~Luna's P.O.V.~ **

I'm lonely. Oh so very lonely. Why? Sunstreaker left on a mission yesterday to the Arctic, and so did Sideswipe. Right now, I'm just wandering aimlessly around the halls, trying to figure out what to do. A familiar sound caught my attention, and I soon realized that I was standing outside of the medbay. Curious, I walked in.

"Hello, Luna," Ratchet greeted me warmly."Why so glum?"

"Sunstreaker left on his mission yesterday," I told him quietly."It feels like half of my spark has been torn out."

He gave me a sympathetic look,"I know what you're feeling,Luna. I left Moonracer about two months ago to travel to Earth. I've missed her so much, but things do get better in time."

I smiled, then sighed with stress. My optics downward, I didn't see that Ratchet was taking a datapad out of a filing cabinet.

"Luna," he called my attention back to him. "I have finally figured out the answers to your million questions," he started while chuckling. "Could you please transform to your human mode?"

I nodded before doing so. He held down his servo and I climbed on. Slowly lifting me up, I was soon at the height of his shoulder. I reached out and grabbed a piece of metal that was sticking up. Using it as my support, I jumped from his servo onto his shoulder plates. I then looked up at him, a sign that I was ready to listen.

"Well," he started philosophically,"as for your "toe-nails", as they are called, that was a glitch in the system. The design should have been silver with dark blue swirls, like your paint job. The bracelets and the necklace were there to help remind you of who you really are, the same job as the design on your nails. But the necklace also has a special power. I and the Primes, including Optimus, are the only one's who know about this next fact. You may tell it to Sunstreaker, and no one else." I nodded my helm, and he continued.

"You're necklace will help you activate your Lunar Burst when in human mode. That is why I told you that the human mode is useful. It was not programmed to do that, and we will never know how it acquired that property, but it will be very useful later on," he told, while I gaped at how he knew about my Lunar Burst.

"Optimus told me," he stated simply while shrugging,"and I AM your CMO. I have to know everything." he explained.

"Now, as for your human brain; you were very smart as a human because you did not actually have a brain. It was a scaled-down version of a processor, but it still had the capacity to hold a lot of information," he informed as his optics scanned the datapad. "Ah, yes. The birthmark. That was really the mark of the Primes, also trying to be a reminder of who you really are. You said that it tingled when you first saw Barricade, correct?" he inquired, while I nodded. "Alright. The reason for that was the Primes telling you that something was wrong. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Now," he chuckled, "What was this about your dog's name? 'Tobotua'? Also known as 'Tobo'? Well, your memory files must have screwed up, as a way of putting it. Your processor tried, yet failed, to remember things about your real life. 'Tobotua' is 'Autobot' backwards, hence why I say they 'screwed up'. Any more questions?" he asked, peeking over the datapad at me.

I looked up at him from his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up,"No, I think we're good! Thanks Grandpa Ratchet!" I grinned at him.

"You're very welcome, Luna. Now, head on. I must get to work," he instructed me while lowering me down in his servo to the ground again. I hopped off and waved goodbye before running out the door.

I walked through the hallways again, and soon found myself to be bored. 'I could hang out with 'Bee...oh wait, isn't he training with Ironhide right now? Darn...I know! I'll go find my twin,Jazz! Even though we don't exactly look alike when I'm in this form,' I thought to myself while looking down my human body. I hadn't bothered to transform back, and it kind of felt good to be a human again. Almost, normal! 'Normal is so overrated, though.'

I kept walking towards Jazz's quarters, nodding my head in a polite greeting towards all of the newbies that had just arrived two days ago. I soon felt as though I was being watched. I turned around, only to be roughly pinned to the wall next to me.

"Hey girl," a sultry voice called. "What's a pretty little woman doin' out here at a military base? I 'oughta punish you," he said with a smirk.

I closed my eyes and pictured in my head what he was thinking. I knew what went on in a guys mind, and I didn't want to be the victim of it.

"Let me go!" I shouted in his face, struggling all the while. He had moved me over to a dark corner, and I looked around. The halls were empty. Slag.

I started shaking in fear, knowing what would probably happen. He would have his wicked way with me, and then threaten me so that he could still keep his well-paying job here. His hands slowly started to take off my shirt and I whimpered, too frightened to even think of fighting back. My ears picked up the sound of my jeans coming off over my pleas of 'Please stop.". My shoes had been thrown off to the side, and I knew that I was doomed for. Closing my eyes, I didn't want to see what would happen. I heard his dark chuckle, as he used his hands to roam over my body.

A single tear fell out of my eye as I thought about Sunny. 'Would he even want some femme who wasn't even brave enough to fight back?'

The guy in front of me was almost naked, just keeping on his undershirt. I shook more violently, now, fear encasing all of my thoughts in a death grip. He came towards me, ready to take my innocence. But then-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard an angry voice growl. I opened one eye to see an eighteen year old boy punching the slag out of my attacker. I cowered even more and squeezed myself into the corner so that I was hidden in the shadows. My attacker was nearly dead, and I could see Major Lennox and Epps come up and arrested the soldier.

You would think that I would have calmed down, right? Not the case.

The one who saved me turned towards me after glaring at the newbie as he was taken away. His gaze was still fiery, and it didn't seem to soften. My mind played tricks on me, for really, his eyes had melted into love when he looked at me. I opened my eyes again, having just shut them a few second earlier. The man was no longer there, and I heard large footsteps coming towards me.

It was Sunstreaker. Looking down at me with compassionate optics.

I shook even more. Why? I don't know! He kept approaching me at a steady pace, before kneeling down beside my almost naked form in the corner. He reached out a digit to touch me, when I screeched with fear. I crawled away from his drooping form, not seeing that Jazz had also arrived.

He put a servo on Sunny's shoulder before holding a servo down to me. For some reason, my over-stressed brain told me that I could trust him. I crawled onto his servo, and kept my eyes closed, trying to block out the world as he took me to his quarters. Once there, he set me down on his berth and then sat down beside me.

"It's okay Luna," he consoled me, having picked me up to see his face. His fun accent was gone, and he retracted his visor. The clearest, blue optics looked at me sympathetically. As he held me over his spark, I continued crying until I fell into recharge. He set me down, and left his quarters silently.

~Jazz's POV~

I put my visor down again as I stomped down to the conference room. There, I knew that the Witwicky family was. How dare someone try to do that to a femme! If Sunstreaker hadn't been there first, then I wouldn't have even messed with using my holoform! Just go ahead and shoot 'em!

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide's voice echoed through my processor. I thought about his statement as I stepped into the conference room.

From what I would see, there was a misunderstanding. A MAJOR misunderstanding.

The humans were at one end of the giant table, listening to everything that the Cybertronians were saying. The Nuetrals were on the the right side of the table, yelling at a depressed Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was beside him, defending his brother. All of the other Autobots were scattered around the table, listening intently to what the argument was about. I finally decided to make my presence known.

"QUIET!" I shouted loudly over the noise. All helms and heads turned towards me, and I nodded in satisfaction. "Neutrals, what are you accusing Sunstreaker of?" I deadpanned.

"He hurt Luna! That's what!" Blackout growled, bristling like his fellow Neutrals.

"No he didn't!" cried Sideswipe from next to Sunstreaker. Sunny hadn't spoken a bit, and his scratched paint job showed much more of his emotions than anyone had ever seen.

"QUIET!" I yelled again, silencing the newly formed argument. "Sunstreaker did NOT hurt Luna. She was attacked and nearly raped by one of the human soldiers. Does anyone want to test what I witnessed?" I growled.

I heard a gasp from the human's side of the room, and I looked over there. Luna's mother had started trembling.

"D-did he ac-t-tually t-take her in-nocence?" she asked fearfully. I shook my helm as a 'no', and she sighed gratefully, some her of shaking stopping. "Good," she sighed. "I was afraid that her PTSD might increase too far..." she mumbled.

"Wait, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Why does she have it in the first place?" Ratchet inquired, speaking up for the first time.

"She was nearly raped at twelve," she said gravely. "It didn't go nearly as far as this, he wasn't as close to doing it. For many months, she had re-occurring dreams that she was being raped again. I remember going up to her room at night, one time, and trying to comfort her. She pushed me away, and only accepted comfort from Sam who had been staying with us. I know that is what happened to you, Sunstreaker," she told him as he looked up at her.

"Do not be discouraged; it will take a while for her to gain back all of our trust. Jazz already has it, for some reason. That's how it was with Sam. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee will probably be next. She'll come around," she finished comfortingly.

"Why was she afraid of me?" Sunstreaker croaked. "Why did she try to get away from me?"

"I do not know," she sighed. "I would think that her over-stressed mind probably played tricks on her, like it had last time. She saw your anger at the soldier, and thought that you were mad at her, most likely. By the way, where is my daughter?" she asked, looking at me.

"She's in my quarters recharginging. She cried so much, that it didn't take much time for her to be exhausted," I explained. Mrs. Kinner's eyes widened, and she stepped down the staircase from the table to the ground in a hurried manner.

"She'll wake up soon!" she said worriedly,now running out of the conference room. This soon translated in my mind, and I picked her up in my servo.

I rushed to my quarters, hoping that we weren't too late, when I heard an audio-piercing scream.

"Luna!" I called as I flung open the door.

She was still on my berth, but instead of sleeping peacefully like I had left her, she was crying and shaking, the t-shirt and sweatpants that I had given her wet with sweat. I set her mother down next to her adopted daughter, not hearing the door creak open just a little bit more. If I had looked, I would've seen a yellow mech with hesitant optics, wondering if he should comfort his love.

Sunstreaker drooped when Luna glanced up at him and then looked away in fear. He soon left, laving the others to not know about the short interaction.

**D': Depressing, I know. But love isn't always happy! **

**bee-roxs98:That was the point of last chapter! 'Awww's' are what I like to hear! :D And I hope that this made you cry...if not, the next chapter definitely will! **

**Xylobones: I know, right? I'm jealous of Luna too...even though I created her. ^^ **

**Review, please! I know that you're reading this and thinking 'I don't really feel like it.'! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out, deal? **

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Sudden Surprise

**Hey guys! This is the chapter that you've been waiting for! Well...I hope that you've been waiting for it. ^^ **

**Enjoy the Surprise that ****NO ONE SAW COMING****!**

~Luna's P.O.V.~

The past week had been depressing. Not "depressing" like when a friend says it as a joke, but seriously depressing. Suicide hadn't yet formed into my processor at all, only because Jazz had been there constantly for me. I know that he's trying his hardest to cheer me up; he even gave me back my original paintjob that I "apparently had been known for". Looking down at the sea blue swirls, now accented with a rich purple, I sighed, wishing so badly that I could be okay.

No matter what happened, it seemed like I took a step forward, then another back. I could now be around everyone in the base- except for one mech in particular.

Sunstreaker.

It always ended in me crying and shaking uncontrollably. I haven't the slightest idea of why this always happens... maybe it's my PTSD coming through. Whatever it is, it has hindered me from having an emotional anchor, which I am desperately in need of. For some reason, my visions kept occurring this week. Why does the unknown keep happening to me? First one thing, then the next. It's like I am the Twin Towers; one tragedy, then another strikes unexpectedly. My visions usually happen when another bot is coming, so why now? Why-

My thoughts halted in motion as a flicker of a bond was felt in my spark.

"Another bond? How could this be?" I mused aloud to myself. I stood up very slowly from my berth as walked over shakily to the door. Ratchet had told me that my strength would return as my emotional stability did.

What felt like an explosion rocked the base as I came out into the hallway. I clutched onto the doorframe for support as the shaking continued. It died down, and now almost everyone had come out of their quarters.

The feeling of a bond was becoming stronger with each clattering footstep that I took. I was running towards the left hanger, almost stepping on humans the entire way. I came to the left hanger to see Sideswipe putting down a hand to help someone up. The bond tore open, and soon the figure that was coming out of a smoking crater looked towards me.

"Luna! Is that you?" a female voice asked.

A connection was quickly made from the voice to the visions as I replied, "Yes, it is me, Vena."

She smiled as she rushed forward to give me a hug. "Oh my Primus! I can't believe that I found you! Is Orion and everyone else here yet?" she asked while letting me go.

"Yes, they got here before you," Sideswipe informed while smirking. "Which is not all that surprising...considering that you got lost on the way."

'Oh no...'I thought as I could feel a twitch of agitation through the bond.'Vena and Sideswipe had never been on the best of terms...'

"You," she almost growled. "So I guess that you just wanted to fit in for once, hm? It's not like changing from a red to a silver paintjob is gonna help any with that." she told him.

"Veh-na, that hurts," he joked innocently, smirking all the while.

"No! It's Vee-nah! As in short for Venus!" she growled in frustration. "You've certainly become more annoying as usual, Sideswipe," she sighed in frustration.

The other's, who had just arrived to see the scene, did not know it, but behind his pouting expression, Sideswipe's spark was leaping with joy. Just hearing her say his name had nearly made him faint at the musical sound that other's just called an ordinary voice. All that he really wanted to do at that moment was take her into his arms and hold her tight, but he had to act like his feelings hadn't changed...for now, anyways.

I giggled quietly for what felt like first time that week, watching the show. My sister finally cracked under the tense silence, as she fell down with me in laughter.

"Venus?" a surprised voice called through the crowd of Autobots and Neutrals. "I didn't know if you would make it!"

She stood back up and put a servo on her hips,"Now why wouldn't I make it? Was Big Brother Orion scawred?" she asked him.

"No, I was just worried," he chuckled with a smile. "It will be a handful, though, now having two sets of twins on our base," he finished. Contrary to what he said, he sent a wave of love towards both of us.

We smiled at the feeling and started talking through the bond.

_So how's life?_

_Um...not a bowl full of cherries at the moment..._

_What's wrong? I can feel that there's something that you're not telling me._

_I'll tell you later...I don't really feel like talking right now. _

_Gotcha. But I WILL find out what's wrong, okay? _

_Okay. _I sent the feeling of laughter through the bond, knowing that she always found out what she wanted to.

We came out of communication to see everyone starting to come towards us. They all congratulated Vena on making it safely to Earth, and I smiled along with her at every compliment that she was given. I looked at my twin, and realized that she hadn't changed much at all. She was still silver with sea blue swirls like myself, and she still had the accents of light green where my rich purple was.

I noticed that during the Neutral's introduction to Venus, Sunstreaker had finally come out of his quarters. He stayed in the background of the crowd, not wanting to be seen. If it hadn't been for a flash of bright yellow in my peripheral, I wouldn't have noticed him in the shadows. I looked away, the feeling of fear starting to suddenly take control.

Vena had seen the entire thing, and she sent confusion into the bond.

_Later._ I quickly explained.

She nodded her helm, and kept the conversation going between all of the bots and Neutrals.

After saying 'hello' to everyone and then hugging them, she asked, "Where am I gonna stay for now?"

"Well, for now, I suggest that you stay with your twin," Bonecrusher spoke up. "I'll get workin' on a connected quarters to her's, while I fix this place," he said as he motioned around to the damaged hangar.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she smiled sheepishly. "Well, let's get going then, Luna! I wanna see your room!" she said while tugging me along.

"Help me!" I called out to everyone as she dragged me. They all chuckled at the scene of one overly-hyper twin pulling the other.

"Wait!" she yelled, screeching to a stop in the middle of a hallway. "I just realized that I don't know where your quarters are," she admitted sheepishly.

I laughed at her expense before pulling her just a few more doors down. I opened my door up and waved my hands around in flourish,"Ta-Da!"

She giggled at me before she jumped into the air and landed on my berth. "This is the life! Especially after wandering around in space for a few months," she added as she sat up and scooted over. I sat down beside her, and she immediately asked, "So what was that with you and Sunny? I thought that when he got here your relationship would get even better. That it would be hugs and kisses all around..." she rambled on, not noticing a few small tears that were forming in my optics.

"Vena," I interrupted softly. "I don't _know_ what happened. You know that I was made into a human, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, there were some glitches, and that is now another alt. mode of mine. I was walking around one day in my human mode, and one of the soldiers nearly raped me," I told her, my voice cracking with emotion.

She gasped and quickly came to comfort me with a hug,"Oh, I'm so sorry, Luna! I wish that I had been there..."

"That's not all," I sniffled. "An eighteen year old guy then came and almost killed the soldier for hurting me. I now know that it was actually Sunny's holoform, and when he turned to me, it looked like he was mad at _me_. I don't know what I did wrong, and now every time that I see him, my Post-Traumatic Stress reacts, and I start shaking and crying. It's amazing that I didn't start when I saw him in the shadows just a few minutes ago," I finished.

She sighed,"Lunar, Sunstreaker could never be mad at you. He loves you! He asked me so many times back on Cybertron to try to talk to you through the bond so that I could tell you for him that he loved you. He would come in tears because of how much that it hurt that he couldn't see you! I saw his paintjob today, and it has never been that messed up before. If he was mad at you, then would he be depressed? No. It's hurting him, too, Lunar. He needs you just as much as you need him," she comforted as she held my sobbing form.

The tears slowed down as I said,"W-What? He did all of that for me?"

"Yes," she nodded, letting me go as I straightened up. "He loves you, Luna, and you need to go talk to him. Don't let your processor or PTSD get in the way, okay?" she told me.

I nodded shakily before sighing,"Do I have to go talk to him right now?"

"No, but you need to soon," she said. "Don't worry about it; everything will turn out alright," she encouraged me.

"Can I just recharge for now?" I asked while looking out a window at the dark night sky.

She smiled, "Sure, why not? I'm gonna go explore now, 'kay?"

"Okay," I said. "Just don't trip over anything!" I called after her as she left the room. She smirked before quietly shutting the door.

~Vena's P.O.V.~

I walked quietly around the base, looking every which way to make sure that I didn't trip over anything.

"Medbay...Training room...Ironhide's quarters..." I listed off to myself as I passed each room.

I finally came to the main hangar, and saw that moon shining through the huge windows. I smiled when I saw a very bright star in the sky, and I knew that it was the planet known as Venus. It's funny how I was named after it, and I held the power of it. Only Luna and Orion know about my Venus Glow. It was much like Luna's Lunar Burst, but it could heal whatever it touched. Luna's, on the other servo, destroyed whatever it touched. When put together, they are an unstoppable force.

I suddenly saw a picture of Sunstreaker yelling at somebody. I soon realized that it must be a nightmare from Luna. The feelings of worry and doubt flooded the bond, and I quickly sent love over top of it. The nightmare slowly disappeared, and I sighed, stress finally getting to me. It was almost like having all of the emotions yourself; they still affect you mentally and physically. I suddenly felt very lethargic and weak. Why must this happen to Luna? Why her?

I pondered this as I stared up at the night sky through the windows. As I turned to go back to Luna's quarters, something suddenly ran into me and made me fall.

~No One's P.O.V.~

"What? Oh! Sorry," a voice said sheepishly. Vena accepted the servo that the bot held down for her and let him pull her up.

She quickly brushed herself off before she quipped, "So what were you running from?"

"Ironhide." Sideswipe smirked. "He's not chasing me yet, but he will be when he wakes up pink," he informed her, loving the way that she rolled her optics at him. "So what are you doing up so late? Usually you'd be in recharge by now," he asked after checking his internal clock.

"Oh,well, I just..." she stumbled around over her words, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You just..." he trailed off in a questioning tone.

"I just...wish that I had been here earlier," she admitted softly.

"What?" he asked, the sound of care overtaking the sarcastic tone that would usually come out. He wished the exact same thing, but he wanted to know her reason for saying this.

"I just wish that I could have done more to help Luna. She's been so stressed out, lately, and I can feel everything through the bond. What's worse is that I can _see_ everything. Every terrible nightmare; every sad thought about Sunny not accepting her. I did get to talk to her about Sunstreaker, though. She might go talk to him soon, but the anxiety seemed to only increased. Its taking a toll on me..." she cried.

His wants finally taking over, he gathered her in his arms and swayed back and forth, slowly lulling her tears into a just few tears.

"Why her?" she sniffled. "Why did it have to happen to her?"

He slowly lifted her chin up to meet his optics,"I don't know," he said regrettably. "I just don't know."

She hurriedly wiped away her tears, trying to hide her embarrassment from him seeing her cry.

"Hey now," he grabbed her attention softly, "There's no reason to be embarrassed. This has been hard on all of us. If anything, I think that the tears make your optics more beautiful than usual," he whispered into her audio, their fronts now in full contact.

She gasped, and pulled away slightly. "You-you,what?"she stammered.

"I said," he started while pulling her back against him,"your optics only become even more beautiful with the more of your caring nature that you show," he finished.

Vena soon melted into his embrace before she quietly laughed,"Didn't know that you were poetic like that."

"And I didn't know how much I cared about you before we were told that you had gotten lost," he told her, setting his chin on top of her helm.

They swayed back and forth, reveling in these newly-found feelings. A few coolant tears slipped out of Sideswipe's optics at the memory of Prowl telling them that Vena had been lost.

~Flashback~

"_Come in," Sideswipe called nonchalantly upon hearing a knock at the door. _

_The door flung open, and a flustered Prowl quickly said,"Venus," he panted,"She's been lost. A small attack group of Decepticons attacked Optimus and the other's on their way to Earth. All contact with her has been lost." _

_Sideswipe's optics widened,"W-what?" he stammered. "What do you mean that she's lost!" he yelled, optics blazing with fury as he rose to his pedes._

"_Calm yourself, Sideswipe. We are working as fast as possible," Prowl comforted him by putting a servo on Sideswipe's shoulder plates._

"_Just...comm. me if anything happens," he pleaded. _

_After a short nod, Prowl left the room. Sideswipe plopped down into his recently abandoned chair. 'Why am I so worried?' he wondered. 'Shouldn't I be laughing at Vena right now? She always was one to get separated easily...No, I shouldn't be thinking that...That's kind of rude- wait, what? What am I saying? Ugh!' he sighed in frustration. 'Is this what Sunny felt like when Luna left? I can definitely tell that something was going on there, I'm just not sure what...' _

_He slumped in his chair, wondering what to do. _

_The next few days had been terrible. They hadn't heard any word from Vena; they hadn't even been able to track down her energy signature. Sideswipe hadn't done anything but sit in his quarters, waiting, hoping for Prowl to suddenly comm. him and tell him that she had been found and that she was safe. All hope seemed lost. And it was. _

_The next few months were the same. He slowly became his normal cheerful, and mostly sneaky, self, but there was always the bitter after taste of wondering how much more fun a certain party would have been if Vena had been found and if she was there. _

_~Back in Real Time~ _

This evening had certainly been a surprise. Seeing her alive and well had made his spark jump. He didn't even care that she had insulted him! Something in him had changed over those long months, and now he was certain that he loved her.

He lifted his helm off of hers, which had been resting on his chest. Her helm stayed for a little longer, before she slowly looked up at him. Her cooling fans turned onto their lowest setting, as she realized how close their faceplates were.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he whispered, his warm ex-vents brushing across her face.

"You kinda just did," she breathed back.

"Then let me show you my appreciation for it," he said enchantingly.

He slowly lowered his helm a bit more, to the point where their lip plates were almost touching. His warm lips brushed against hers, leaving the most amazing tingling feeling afterward. They both slowly shuttered their optics closed, and he finally went forward the last centimeter.

His lip plates slowly massaged hers, and his servos caressed her waist at the same slow yet steady tempo. She moaned into the kiss at this sensation alone, when he began to pick up the pace. Her servos ran up and down his chest, before resting once again behind his neck, linked together. He pulled her closer to him, wanting so badly to just realize that she would never disappear again. His glossa smoothed over her bottom lip plate, and she gladly let him in. As the kiss intensified, neither one realized how much their sparks were calling to be together.

Upon feeling a pull in her spark, Vena pulled away reluctantly, gasping for air as her chest heaved. Who knew that dislike could melt so quickly into love?

She fell into his embrace once more, wanting nothing more than to be able to stay there forever. The tugging sensation made her lift her helm off of his chest and look up into his optics. She gasped when the tugging sensation increased as he kissed her again. He let go when she mumbled into the kiss.

"What was that?" he panted. He had never thought that he could ever love someone so much.

"Is that- your...spark?" she breathed, in awe that someone could love her enough to call out to her spark.

He nodded,"It was. Venus, you don't know how hard those few months were for me; not knowing if you were okay or not. This evening, I wanted to hold you tight and never let you go; even if Primus himself had tried to tear me away from you, he wouldn't have been able to. I love you, Venus. And I always will," he whispered.

"I-I," she stuttered, not knowing what to do, let alone say.

"It's okay," he told her, holding her tighter in his arms. He could feel her melt when his spark cried out to hers again. "I understand if you aren't ready to say it yet. Just know that I. Love. You. And that I always will. Until I can say that you are officially my bondmate, I can at least say that you are my sparkmate," he said.

Her optics filled with tears of joy as she once again felt his spark sing to hers. Even in the darkness, he was the light that shone through.

**Awwwwwwwww, YAY! Sappy moment! ^^ Anyways, I hope that that was a HUGE surprise to all of you, and that you all liked it! I would like to give my best friend credit for helping me with this chapter! Venus is based off of her. **

**bee-rox98: yay! hahaha that sound weird that I'm happy that you cried...o.O But I hope that you liked this chapter as well! ^^**

**Xylobones: It is sad that he can't comfort her. But that's coming soon...*hint,hint* ;)**

**ello: Thanks! I'll take any suggestion that you have, as well. **

**Review! Review! Review! :D**


	8. Love Never Fails

**Hey guys! So, I know that this is the chapter that you've been waiting for!...wait, haven't I said that before?**

**Sideswipe: Just please get on with the fanfiction before Sunny kills himself!**

**Me: Hey! *glares* No one's committing suicide unless I say so! And am I gonna say that?...no...probably. ;D**

**Sideswipe: O.o Alrighty then...**

**Me: Anyways, Enjoy this chapter! ^^**

~Sunstreaker's P.O.V.~(This is after Vena leaves Luna to go explore the base)

Sitting in a dark room is supposed tot help you sleep, but that obviously is not the case with me. The darkness only made me think even more of Luna. Primus, how I miss her so much. All that I can think of is a stupid song that I found on the internet, and how it relates so much to my situation.

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery_

_Something about 'em puzzles me_

_Spent my whole life trying to figure out_

_Just what them girls are all about_

_The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty_

_Everything about 'em does something to me_

_But I guess that's the way it's suppose to be_

I smiled for the first time that week when I thought about Cybertron. Femme's were always a bit confusing, but Luna had been the only one not falling over me. Maybe that was why she caught my attention so easily...

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They hook you with one touch and you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

Yeah, I do love trouble...but her smile...oh, her smile...it just made him melt on sight. It had turned him from an anti-social sociopath, to somebot else. Her optics...even the crystal blue seas of Cybertron couldn't compare. Her touch always sent little shivers down his spine. It felt like magic had touched him whenever she did...and whenever she leaped into his arms, they had always been in their own little world...

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings_

_And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans_

_A summer night, down by the lake_

_An old memory that you can't shake_

_They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em_

_The way that you hate, that you already love 'em_

_But I guess that's the way it's suppose to be_

How had she caught his attention in the first place? Probably the way that a bright, shimmering, golden light had seemed to surround her when he first met her. No other femme seemed to matter after he met her. Even though they were just friends for the longest time, it had always seemed that there should be something more...

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They hook you with one touch and you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

_The way they hold you out on the dance floor_

_The way they ride in the middle of your truck_

_The way they give you a kiss at the front door_

_Leave you wishing you could have gone up_

_And just as you walk away_

_You hear that sweet voice say…_

_Stay_

I could only hope to here her amazing voice say to me one day, "Stay."

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They're the perfect drug and I can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me _

Tears slid down from my optics as I sat up from my berth. She probably would never come back to me, and just thinking of her hurt. It felt like my spark had literally been torn out of its casing. My mind slowly drifted back to Cybertron, and I thought about that fateful day.

_Flashback~ a few decacycles before Luna would find out that she had to leave_

_(No one's P.O.V.)_

_Luna glanced around nervously as she walked down the hallway towards Sunstreaker's _

_quarters. The media hadn't left her alone ever since the rumor had gone around about her brother starting a war. She still had faith in Megatron, but still...rumors could prove to be true. She was almost there when a sudden flash stopped her in her tracks. _

"_Lunar! Is it true that your brother, Megatron, is starting a war? And if so, what are you doing alone? Don't you know that there is danger lurking around?" the annoying voice of a media bot pried._

_She was overwhelmed with just the presence of one, and she didn't know what to say. Luckily for her, a familiar yellow form stormed up behind the bot and pushed him to the side. _

"_Why don't you go and bother somebot else!" her friend roared. The bot cowered under the glare, and nodded quickly before running down the hallway. _

_Luna sighed,"Did you really have to scare the poor bot to death?'' she asked him as they walked side by side to his quarters. _

"_Yup!" he grinned as she rolled her optics. _

_They arrived at his quarters, and he slid in the keycard. They walked in, and immediately, Luna noticed something. _

"_Hey...where's Sideswipe?" she asked. _

"_I could ask the same about Vena," he replied. "But to answer your question, I think that they got stuck in the same patrol group together," he smirked as Luna burst out laughing. _

"_Oh, that's ironic! They actually will have to agree for once!" she laughed. _

_Sunstreaker smiled at her, and then walked over to the infamous "Closet of Doom." Basically, where he kept all of his pranking supplies, and something else. _

"_Sunny? What's that?" Luna asked innocently. _

_He blushed,"Uh...it's nothing," he tried to convince her. _

"_No it's not! It looks like a painting! I didn't know that you painted, Sunny," she gasped. _

_He hung his helm, "I used to...but not any more," he murmured. He hadn't noticed that Luna had gotten behind him so that she could see the paintings better._

_He shut the door, and turned around. Both of their cooling fans immediately turned on, as their chests were now in contact. She blushed, and looked up into his shining optics. Until now, she had never noticed how much they sparkled..._

_Sunstreaker didn't know what to do. This was his best friend...sure, he had always felt something else, but he didn't know what. She seemed to glow with beauty, and he felt like he would faint when he saw her looking up at him. Before he could even stop himself, his servos wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him._

_Luna was fighting to not melt into his arms. This was Sunstreaker! Her best friend! She had never expected him to pull her closer, but it felt so right... Her helm soon rested on his chest, and she felt the world slipping away. They were in their own little world for just that moment...and she loved it. _

_She looked up at him, and they gazed into each other's optics for what felt like an eternity. They both smiled at each other, before she slipped out of his arms. He quickly caught her wrist, and she looked back at him. _

"_Luna, please don't go...I, I understand if you don't feel anything, but I do," he whispered as he pulled her back._

_The response was immediate, as she melted once more in his arms._

"_Sunstreaker, I do like you, but I just didn't expect this," she whispered as she looked into his optics. _

"_Me neither," he whispered back. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, and they stayed together the rest of the day._

(Back in Real Time)

~Sunstreaker's P.O.V.~

More tears fell out of my optics as I thought about her. She was my world, and still is. I need her. More than anything.

I sighed, and laid back down. Recharge soon took over my stressed form.

~Luna's P.O.V.~

(10 minutes back in time)

Recharge was almost impossible. All that I could think about was Sunstreaker...why do I feel so afraid? He told me that he loved me...

With a sigh of confusion, I soon fell into a world of dreams. I was looking through my own optics, and it looked like I was back on Cybertron. Sunstreaker was in front of me, and for some reason, I didn't start to shake. I walked towards him, and he suddenly turned to me, his gaze fiery.

"_Sunstreaker?__ What__'__s__ wrong?__" _I asked in a worried tone.

"_You!__That__'__s __what__'__s__ wrong!__" _he yelled at me. I cowered under his tone as he continued,_"__What__ kind__ of__ a__ femme __are __you?__ You__ could__ have__ easily__ transformed! __What __in__ the __Pit __is__ wrong__ with__ me? __More __like__ what__'__s __wrong__ with__ you,__" _he seethed as he pushed her aside and stalked out.

I awoke with a start, tears stinging my optics. Vena still hadn't come back, and I supposed that I had only been asleep for a few minutes. I felt love and comfort sweep through the bond, and the tears soon stopped.

'Why? Why would he hate me like that?' I thought to myself. Vena had said that he loved me...he wouldn't say those kinds of things if he loved me!

I thought back to what the Prime had told me about Sunstreaker,_ "__It __is__ the __Lord__ Primus__'__s__ wish__ that__ the__ two __of__ you__ would__ be __together.__ You__ must __not__ let__ anything __separate __you__ from__ him.__ No __war,__no __pain,__no__ sorrow __will__ ever__ be __able__ to __destroy __the __love __that__ you__ two__ share.__There __will__ be__ hard__ times,__but,__remember__ this,__Young__ Prime:__Love __Never __Fails.__For __it__ is __in__ the __Prophecies__ of __Primus,__that __two __young__ lovers __will __unite,__and__ end__ a__ war__ that__ threatens__ to __destroy __the__ universe.__"_

It wasn't like the Primes were just going to lie to me. And they told me that Primus himself wanted us to be together! If that was true, then why was I fighting it?

I stood up slowly, holding onto my berthside table for support like this morning. I stepped quietly towards the door, and opened it. As I made my journey towards Sunstreaker's quarters, I tried to ignore the sad thoughts that plagued my mind.

I arrived at his door, and I drew in a large breath. A hesitant servo knocked on the door. I heard no answer, and my servo reached for the door handle. I opened the door quietly, and saw Sunstreaker lying on his berth.

As I padded over, I noticed that his paintjob was still as dirty as it had been this morning. I leaned down, and I saw tear stains on his faceplate. I gently touched his shoulder, and his optics slowly on-lined.

"What?" he asked sleepily. His optics opened fully, and he shot up in surprise. "L-Luna!" he stuttered.

I smirked a little bit, "That's my name."

He jumped up from his berth, and he took me in his arms, swinging me around. I laughed, and he smiled at me. As he stopped swinging me around, he held me tight in his arms. He wouldn't loosen his grip, and that was completely fine with me.

"Primus, Lunar..." he breathed as I set my helm against his chest. I could hear the slow, steady beat of his spark, and it seemed to lull my own spark to peace.

He swayed us back and forth, and I soon felt a tear fall onto my helm. I looked up into his optics that were now shining with tears. My own optics clouded up with tears, as I gazed into his own.

"Luna, I love you," he whispered. "Please, please, know that. I love you, and I always will."

"I love you, too," I whispered back. "I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this...I'll make it up to you, I-"

My explanation was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I moaned as he gently rubbed my back in comfort. Our tears mingled, and fell together as one. I could feel his love and hunger for me, and I just wished that I could return it as much. I linked my servos behind his helm, and held onto him as if he was my life source.

Scratch that. He **IS** my life force.

We separated, and I smiled at him, about to burst with joy. He smiled back, and I couldn't control myself any longer. I lunged in for another kiss, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun us around as we kissed, and I broke apart, as I stared into his optics. I leaned onto him, my legs still around his waist, as we put our foreheads together.

"Primus, I love you, Lunar," he breathed.

"I love you too, Sunstreaker, more than I could ever say," I smiled.

He smiled back at me as he captured my lips in a sweet, loving kiss. It wasn't nearly as passionate as before, but I knew that was not the purpose. He just wanted me to feel his love for me. My legs unwrapped from around his waist as we kissed, and I leaned in as much as I could into it. As we broke apart, he gazed at me with loving optics. My helm was placed on his chest, and I melted quickly upon hearing his spark beat. I mumbled a question into his chest, and he let go of me a little bit in confusion.

"Could I stay with you tonight?" I repeated, blushing a bit as I looked down at my pedes. He lifted up my chin to look into his optics which were shining with joy.

"Of course, Lunar," he said as he let me out of his embrace.

He held onto my servo as he led me over to his berth. I slowly crawled on, and he followed me. I sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. We fit together perfectly, like two pieces in the same puzzle.

"I love you, Luna," he whispered before he fell into recharge.

"I love you, Sunstreaker," I replied, before a peace came over us.

**YAY! After many chapters, the tragedy has come to an end! :D And yes, that was a Scotty McCreery song. I blame my mom for getting me hooked on it. :P I listened to it on repeat the entire time that I wrote this. ^^**

**Sideswipe: So...wait, during all of this, that's when I was telling Venus that I love her? **

**Me: Yup *pops "p" ***

**Sideswipe: So...wait, next chapter, I'll get to hang out more with Vena?**

**Me: Yup *pops "p" again***

**Sideswipe: So...wait, why hasn't Sunny called out to Luna's spark yet? I mean, he loves her just as much as I love Vena.**

**Me: ^^ Now, it wouldn't be cool if he did exactly what you did, right? **

**Sunstreaker: Yup *pops "p" ***

**Me: o.O I thought that you were asleep...**

**Sunstreaker: Well, yeah! But then this fragger woke me up through the bond! And if you're wondering if I'm gonna call out to Luna's spark, then the answer is no. I have something better planned...**

**Me:****You****mean****that**_**I**_**have****something****better****planned!****You****just****do****whatever****I****tell****you****to****do!**

**Sunstreaker: But still-**

**Luna: Hey guys! What are you talkin' about? **

**Me and Sunstreaker: *look at each other* Nothing! *run out the door***

**Luna: *turns to Sideswipe* What was that all about? **

**Sideswipe: Uh...nothing! *darts out the door***

**Luna: Uh...alrighty then. Until next chapter, I guess. **

**Xylobones: hahahaha yes, Sideswipe does have a sensitive side to him! ^^ I didn't intend the pun, though, actually...o.O**

**Review! Review! Review! :D**

**And enjoy Transformer's Prime tonight! I've already seen it, thanks to Xylobones. ^^**


	9. What You've All Been Waiting For!

**Hey guys! So, the big drama is over...so what do ya think is gonna happen?**

**Sideswipe: Does it really matter what they think? They're about to read it, anyways...**

**Me: True...but it does matter what they think! They're the ones who keep me writing this story! ^^ Luv you guuuuuuys! **

**Sunstreaker: Just get on with it, already. **

**Me: -.- Alrighty, then. Enjoy! **

~No one's P.O.V.~

"Here you go."

"I, I got it...Oops!"

Luna fell onto Sunstreaker and he caught her. This morning, when they had woken up, he promptly freaked out when he saw her there beside him. Not that she minded another giant hug, but still...she wished that she hadn't caused him so much spark-break. When she tried to get up from his berth, that's when he noticed that she had gotten weak. He had officially made him her "guide." Right now, he was helping her up from her seat in the rec-room, and it didn't really go as planned...

She looked up at him. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay," he smiled back as he pulled her into his embrace. Right now, no one was in the rec-room, so he figured that it was okay to just keep her there in her arms. After all, he had been craving this feeling for the past week, and he finally had it back.

She put her arms around his neck and linked her servos together, resting her helm on his chest. He smiled before tightening his grip on her. He wouldn't let her go. Never.

"So then, I- woah!" a familiar voice intruded their little world. Luna lifted her helm to see Sideswipe standing at the door with...Vena?

"Luna! You're doing better!" her sister exclaimed as she bounced over to where the couple was still hugging. Luna looked up at Sunstreaker with pleading optics, and he hesitantly let her go.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Luna added as she walked towards her sister. It was a shaky few steps, even though it was a short distance.

~Luna's P.O.V.~

"So I guess that you and Sunny here finally decided to make up?" Sideswipe asked as he stepped forwards. Sunstreaker growled at his nickname.

"Yes, yes we did," I told him, as Vena squealed a congratulations through the bond. "So, what are you two doin' here and not fighting, hmmm?" I questioned, looking at them suspiciously.

"We...uh..." Sideswipe stumbled over his words.

"Well...how do I say it?" Vena asked herself before looking at Sideswipe.

"Well, I guess that you could say that we are now dating," he said as a small smile formed. He wrapped an arm around Vena's waist, and she hugged him back.

"Awwwwww!" I squealed at the cute sight. "So, wait! How did it happen! Give me the details!" I was nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, I was exploring around the base, and I got to the main hangar, and NO I DID NOT TRIP OVER ANYTHING!" she proclaimed loudly as I snickered. "I was star-gazing for a while, before you had that nightmare," she rambled on, missing my cutting signs for her to not mention the nightmare.

"Nightmare?" Sunstreaker interrupted. "What nightmare, Luna?" he questiong a bit more softly as he turned to me.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered quietly.

"Okay?" she glanced at us before starting rambling again. "I was heading back towards our room because I knew that you had probably woken up, and then-"

"She ran into me," Sideswipe cut her off. "I was running away because I had just set a trap in Ironhide's quarters, so don't be surprised when you see him purple, blue, and green tomorrow. He'll match you two!" he gestured to Vena and I. We all laughed before I high-fived him. "Anyways, the stress had already gotten to Vena," he continued, as she lowered her helm sheepishly. "She needed comfort, so I gave it to her. More happened, but I'm not tellin' you guys. So, end of story!" he announced.

"Awww..." I drooped. 'Whatever' I thought. 'Vena will probably spill the rest to me later.'

"Well, we were just heading out, so bye! See you guys later," Sunstreaker looped his arm with mine and we continued our journey to Sunny's quarters.

~Sunstreaker's P.O.V.~

'Nighthmare?' the thought plagued my mind. 'What nightmare? I didn't know that she had nightmares because of this...' I kept thinking about this as we walked to my quarters. I slid in the keycard, and I smirked. 'Just like old times back on Cybertron.'

We walked in and sat down on the edge of my berth. The air had a hesitant feeling to it, and I knew that I should talk soon.

"Nightmares?" my voice croaked. She nodded, and I drooped a bit. "What were they about?" I looked sideways at her. That's when I noticed that a few tears had formed in her optics.

"You," she whispered so quietly that I could barely hear. "They were about you. Not loving me, not wanting to take me back, calling me a stupid femme..." she listed off almost inaudibly.

I sighed, before positioning myself behind her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and she held onto them with her servos. She leaned her helm back onto my chest and sighed.

"I knew, for some reason, that they were all lies, but they still terrified me," she admitted softly, looking down at the ground.

"You know that I will always love you, right?" I asked. She nodded numbly. "And I took you back, right? With open arms?" She nodded again. "And how could I ever say that you are a stupid femme?" I asked. 'Here goes nothing' I thought nervously to myself.

"Because if you were a stupid femme, then why would I want you to be my bondmate forever?" I asked her. Her helm shot up from its position to look at me.

"W-what?" she stuttered as she looked at me with beautiful, wide optics.

I slid my arms away from their resting place, and I slowly got off of my berth. She watched me as I got onto one knee. "Luna? I love you. So very much. More than any words could ever say, and more than anything that I could ever do could ever show. So I want to know this," I asked as I drew a box out of subspace.

She gasped and I smiled. "Will you, Lunar Prime, be my bondmate?" I looked up at her as I opened up the box. I saw new tears in her optics. Tears of joy.

She flung herself into my arms. "Yes! Yes! Oh my Primus, yes..." she breathed as she buried herself into my body. I set down the box, and put my arms around her, my spark seeming to sing with joy.

I unwrapped my arms from around her, and I reached for the box. She was on her knees, as was I, facing towards me, watching everything that I did. I opened the box up again, and in it was a ring made of Zyphstone. It glittered in the light of my room, and she gasped when she saw it.

"How did you..." she started in awe. "How did you get the Zyphstone? No one has been to Cybertron in years."

"Luna, you are more than worth it to go to Cybertron, but there was no need. Before I left with Prowl and the others, I had a ring made. I knew that I would need it, because I knew that I would need you," I told her as new tears sprang up. "I was going to give you this eternity ring the day that I got back from my mission with Sideswipe," I confessed as she looked down, remembering that day.

"Even though I had to wait just a bit longer because of all that happened, doesn't mean that I don't still need you with me, in here," I tapped on the plates above my spark. She looked back up at me and smiled. I took the ring into my servo, and I slid it onto her ring- digit. She held onto my other servo with her right as I was put on. She held her left servo up into the air, and it glittered. She smiled, and I cherished the moment as much as I could.

She lowered her servo and put it into mine. I held onto her other servo as she stared down at the ring in wonder. Finally, she looked up at me, that wonderful smile still on her face.

"I love you, Lunar Prime. I always will," I whispered as I set my forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Sunstreaker," she smiled even brighter. Our lips finally molded into one another as I leaned forward. The kiss was sweet, but not as fiery as usual. no, this was different. It was our first kiss as and engaged couple, and I couldn't be happier at that moment.

We broke apart and she hugged me. I sighed as I rested my shin on her top of her helm. A sudden realization hit me. Oh, no...

I quickly took my helm up and looked down at where she was now looking at me inquisitively.

"What is it?" she asked as she tilted her helm to the side. Primus, I love it when she does that...not now! Not now!

"I just realized that now we have to tell everyone," I told her as her optics widened.

"Oh, no..." she thought out loud. I nodded my helm in agreement. I held onto her servos as I lifted her up to stand. She seemed to have lost her shakiness all of the sudden...it's like all of her weakness disappeared just because she was extremely happy. I smiled at the thought as we walked out the door, servo in servo.

I had no idea how we were going to go about this...Luna was friends with all of the Autobots and Neutrals, plus some of the humans.

As we rounded the corner, I saw the human known as Mikaela Banes walking with Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee. Luna smiled at me again before sneaking up quietly behind 'Bee. She held up one digit to Mikaela and Sam, who had noticed her. She smirked before jumping onto Bumblebee's back.

"Guess what!" she squealed into his audio. He jumped into the air, surprised, and she had thankfully gotten off him before he jumped.

"Ow..." he complained as he rubbed his audio. I still hadn't gotten used to his voice, which had fully recovered. "What is it, Luna?" he asked her.

"Hmm..." she wondered playfully. "I don't know if I should tell you or not..."

"Luna, just tell the poor 'bot," I grinned at her.

"Sunstreaker!" Bumblebee jumped again. "Oh! Is that what this is all about? That you two are all good again?" he looked excitedly towards his "older sister."

"Not quite..." she left him hanging again. "Look at my servo." she stated simply.

"There's nothing to- Oh my PRIMUS!" 'Bee shouted as he saw the ring. He quickly looked up at me.

"Is that?"

"Uh huh."

"And you?"

"Uh huh."

"And her?"

"Uh huh."

"And when?"

"Five minutes ago." I told him as he looked back and forth between Luna and I frantically.

"Primus..." he mumbled. He suddenly straightened up and looked me in the optics, "You take good care of her now, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Lil' 'Bee," I grinned at him. He nodded and I looked over at where Luna was telling Sam and Mikaela about out engagement.

"Awww!" Mikaela squealed. "That's so cute! You see Sam! Why can't you be a real man like Sunstreaker! At least he says 'I love you' to her!" she told her boyfriend. I burst out laughing at my cousin's embarrassed look before Mikaela went on. "But I'm really proud of you two," she congratulated as she looked at Luna and I. "I hope that you two have a wonderful..uh..."

"Bond?" I helped her out with the terminology.

"Yeah, that," she said. "Okay, well, we gotta get home and study for exams, so I'll see you two later! Bye!" Mikaela waved cheerfully as she walked away with Sam and Bumblebee.

We waved back and I looked at Luna. "I guess that wasn't too bad," I shrugged.

"Just wait until we tell Ironhide and Ratchet!" she smirked. "And don't forget the Neutrals," she added as I shivered. This was going to be a looooooong day...

~ Ratchet's P.O.V.~ (a few minutes later)

I was cleaning my supplies when suddenly, an intercom message came on over the loud speakers.

"Everyone!" Oh, no...it was Luna...and she seemed to be overly hyper. "I'm engaged to Sunstreaker! We're having a meeting in the conference room in two minutes! Be there!"

Okay, so a meeting in two minutes...wait, WHAT?

~Ironhide's P.O.V.~

"Everyone! I'm engaged to Sunstreaker! We're having a meeting in two minutes! Be there!" I heard the voice of Luna as I onlined from my stasis nap.

She seemed to have said whatever it was over the loud speaker. I replayed it in my processor, and I stood up immediately.

"WHAT?"

~Jazz's P.O.V.~

"Okay, so Ah'm not the only bot who jus' 'eard tha', righ'?" I asked as I looked around the rec-room. Currently, Vena, Sideswipe, and the Neutrals were all in there getting Energon when the message came over the loud speakers.

"Oh my Primus!" Vena suddenly stood up as she gasped. She grabbed Sideswipe and began pulling him down to the conference room. All of the Neutrals and myself chuckled at the new couple, who had just told u about their relationship a minute ago.

I stood up. "Well? Let's get goin'!" I said cheerfully as I walked out of the rec-room. I soon detected the Neutrals following me, and I smiled.

~Optimus Prime's P.O.V.~

Uh...Did I just hear that correctly?

I played it back over in my processor about ten times before the realization hit me.

My sister was engaged.

To Sunstreaker.

I dashed out of my office and ran down to the conference room.

~Luna's P.O.V.~

I smiled while Sunstreaker just groaned as everyone tried to run in through the door at the same time. It was quite a funny sight to see nine transformers try to squeeze in through one door at the same time. My human family and other human friends were already on their side of the table, and they all looked like they were trying to not burst out laughing...well, not all of them...

My mom, Aunt Judy, and Uncle Ron were nearly falling out of their chairs at the sight of the transformers.

I smirked.

This is gonna be interesting...

**Well, I think that I'm gonna stop there. **

**Sunstreaker: Thank you! You saved me from the mercy of Ratchet and Ironhide!**

**Me: Umm..they have no mercy. ):? **

**Sunstreaker: Exactly! D: **

**Me: Oh, well don't worry! Next chapter will be the meeting! ^^ Suckerrrrrrr...**

**Sunstreaker: I hate you. D:**

**Me: (: hehehehe *evil smirk* anyways, the Zyphstone was a tribute to Midnight De Levella, who's stories I miss very much. )':**

**Xylobones: Thank you! But uh, *smirks* you're pretty good at emotions yourself, mah friend. :D**

**bee-rons98: Thank you! Cuteness is what I go for! ;) And yes it was! There's a sneak peek somewhere on Youtube! Go find it! It shows Optimus getting a Decepticon Symbol! D: **

**kellyviolinthebest: Thank you! :D I really wanted it to be good, so thank you for encouraging me! :) I hope that you liked this one, as well! **

**Review!Review!Review! :D**


	10. The Meeting and Talking

**Hey Guys! Okay, so, first of all, I am probably gonna make this a double-update week just because I'm so excited about this part! :D **

**Sunstreaker: So you're still gonna do the meeting, aren't you? **

**Me: Yup. *pops 'p'* Enjoy living while you can, Sunny boy... *evil smirk***

**Sunstreaker: o.O**

~Luna's P.O.V.~

After a few minutes of arguing, insults, and pushing, everyone finally got through the door. Of course, the entire time, all of the humans had finally burst into laughter. Poor Sunstreaker looked at me nervously, and I put a servo over his own in comfort.

Sitting directly in front of me at the conference table was my brother, Orion. To his left, Vena and Sideswipe were sitting down together, chatting happily. Even though it seemed like he was her only focus at the time, she kept throwing out questions through the bond. To Orion's right, Ratchet and Ironhide sat, staring down my fiancé. The Neutrals were on either side, all talking to each other and Jazz. Jazz had found a connection between him and the former Cons, and he kept the company most of the time.

My brother let out a cough, and everyone grew quiet. "Now," he began, "I understand that you set a message over the loud speaker," he said, while everyone else began laughing at his odd expression.

"Yes?" I replied back."What about it?" I asked innocently.

"You said that you were...engaged to Sunstreaker. Care to enlighten us?" he inquired as he gestured to everyone in the room.

"Uh...I'm sure that it's pretty self-explanatory. I'm. Engaged. To. Suntreaker. Understand?" I once again put on my innocent facade. The humans and bot were all laughing now at THE Optimus Prime getting tole by his little sister.

"I...understand," he said carefully, "I just do not know how this came to be. For the past week, you have been unable to see or even speak to him." he explained his confusion.

"Well, after some encouragement from Vena," I smiled at her, "And some prodding from what was said in one of my visions, I finally decided to go see him. He was in his quarters at the time, and he welcomed he back with open arms," I said, quoting what Sunstreaker said that morning. "I stayed with him for the rest of the night, and-"

"YOU INTERFACED WITH HER?" the enraged voices came from my dearest uncles, Ratchet and Ironhide. They both stood up when they said it, and Ironhide had his cannons out and pointed at Sunstreaker.

"Did you, or did you not, you little punk?" Ironhide seethed as the ominous glow of the cannons increased.

"Did I?" Sunstreaker squeaked as he tried to scoot back a bit form the cannons. "N-no, I didn't. She just wanted comfort, and so I gave it to her. Besides, it's not like I would have let her go, anyways," he stated, now standing up.

Ironhide raised and optic ridge and Sunstreaker expanded, "After not seeing her for a week, I wouldn't have let her go. She means too much to me for me to let her leave. In all honesty, I was afraid that if she left, she would never come back, and I would lose her again," he admitted softly.

I stood up now and reached for both of his servos. I held them in my own as I looked up at him. "Sunstreaker, I would have never left you. Not now, not ever, okay?" I whispered so that no one else could hear.

He looked down at me with glassy optics. "Okay," he said as he gave me a sad smile. I smiled back as I brushed a tear away from his face.

"Daaaaaaawwww! That's so sweet!" I heard Aunt Judy squeal from the other side of the room. I looked over Suntreaker's shoulder to see my mom crying.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to my love quickly as I let go. I walked over to where my mom was, and I knelt down so that I could look at her properly.

"Mom?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"My little Luna is all grown up," she sniffled as she tried to wipe some tears away.

I smiled at her. "Mom, you knew that this day would come. You knew that one day, my loud Converse shoes would echo throughout someone else's house," I laughed a bit, and she smiled t the memory. "Mom, I love him. I know that he isn't the kind of guy that you envisioned for me, but, he is the one."

"No, he's not the guy that I envisioned for you," my mom admitted. "But he is the one that is for you, so I'm happy if you are," she smiled up at me.

I transformed down into my human mode and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom," I whispered into her shoulder. We separated and I smiled at her before transforming into my real form again and walked over to Sunstreaker. He was sitting down, but he stood up when I came close,took my chair, and scooted it out so that I could sit down. I smiled gratefully, while Sideswipe just laughed at the gentlemechly action.I winked at my mom as I sat down, and she just laughed.

"Okay, so, where was I?" I thought out loud. "Oh, yes! Okay, so then this morning, he freaked out when he saw me there beside him," I snickered at his embarrassed expression. It actually looked really cute on him.

"I did not...okay, well...maybe...okay, fine! I did!" he admitted with that cute expression staying. "All that I did was give her a giant hug because I was so happy!"

"Oh, please," I giggled. "You did more than give me just a hug. You looked like you were about to faint when you saw me." Guffaws of laughter were heard all around the room as Sunstreaker mock-glared at me. He put his arms completely around me, so that I couldn't get out of his hold. I kept laughing as I "struggled" to get out.

"You're going to pay for that," he whispered into my audio with a sultry tone. I shivered at the tingly feeling that his words left behind. He finally let me go, but I still leaned on him.

"Anyways, he then noticed that the emotional effect of what happened in turn effected my physical well being. He made himself my 'guide', and he led me to the rec room to get some Energon. We hung out for a while, then we ran into Vena and Sideswipe. After finding out about that new relationship, we left. We went back to his quarters, and talked about my nightmares. And that's when he proposed," I finished as I held out my left servo.

"Is that?" my sister gasped as she leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Uh huh," I nodded with a smile. Orion looked at it sadly, and I knew that seeing a Zyphstone ring must have made him think of Elita One. I gave him a sad smile, and he caught sight of it.

He cleared his throat. "Father would have been proud of you. Megatron, too," he croaked out as he looked at me I smiled sadly upon thinking about our opiluk and older brother. Sunstreaker put an arm around my shoulders, and I looked up at him gratefully.

"Well, I guess that's about it. Bumblebee, Mikaela, and Sam already know about it, too. We ran into them in the hallway," I said as I looked at everybot in the room. "Do you guys all approve?" I asked hopefully.

After a while, Ratchet responded,"Yes. We all do. We talked about it over , and we all agree. But just a little reminder, Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker's optics left me to look at Ratchet. "Our threats still remain," Ratchet informed him gravely. Sunstreaker nodded and then stood up.

"Well, this meeting is done, I guess. See you bots later," he said as he walked out of the conference room with me holding his servo, following. The sound of other's getting up from their chairs met my audios as we left. Hopefully, they wouldn't all try to squeeze through the door at the same time, again.

Suntreaker kept walking and I still held onto his servo. We eventually came to the beach, and he sat down, looking out at the ocean. I sat down beside him and snuggled into him as he put an arm around me. The sun had begun to set, and he scene vaguely reminded me of when we came down here after he had told the world that we were dating. I smiled at the memory before wrapping both of my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked as he looked down at me curiously.

"For...everything. I love you Sunstreaker," I smiled as I snuggled even more into my love. He sighed happily and kissed the top of my helm.

"I love you too, but I'm still gonna get back at you," he smirked as I lifted my helm up to look at him.

"What does tha-?" I tilted my helm to the side in question before he came down and kissed me fiercely. I turned myself all around and ran my hands up his chest before feeling over his helm fins. He moaned into the kiss and I just smiled. He realized that I was getting the upper hand, and he quickly began to massage my sides with those amazing servos. I gasped, and like so many times before, he plunged in his glossa.

I clutched desperately onto his helm as I leaned down into the kiss. Our glossas danced against each other, and he eventually led. He attacked me with his love, and I was certainly losing at the moment. He stopped suddenly, and I was about to ask why, when I suddenly felt butterfly kisses going down my neck and onto my shoulder. I moaned again, and I, myself, began to kiss his helm fins. He stopped after he gave me a kiss right over my spark, and he looked up at me. I also ceased my shower of love when he kissed me above my spark.

I placed a servo over where he had last kissed me. "Sunny...you know that we have to wait until the official ceremony," I reminded him when I saw the look of want, no, need, in his optics.

He sighed, because he knew that I was right. "Fine..." he seemed to droop. I giggled at his cute little pout before giving him another kiss on one of his helm fins.

"I'm sorry, Sunny...It hurts me,too. You don't know how badly I was you in my spark with me," I said as I laid down on him. I set my forehead against his, and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Can't we at least have the ceremony sooner than usual?" he pleaded as he looked at me with beautiful blue optics. "I don't think that I can wait much longer before I just go crazy," he told me as he caressed my faceplate with his thumb. I shuttered my optics at the magical feeling that was left behind, and I then opened them again.

"Same here," I sighed as I laid my helm on his chest. "And I'll ask Orion about it, okay?" I looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back as he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Can you believe it? Soon, we're going to be bonded," he seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he smiled dreamily. I giggle at the cute look before he looked down at me curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"You look really cute when you do that," I giggled.

He took the stance again before asking, "What? Like this?"

I giggled again, "Yes."

I snuggled even more into my love, and I cherished the moment as much as possible. One day...we would be bonded.

**Dawwww! Yay! Happy moment! :) Okay, so next chapter, it will a little bit ahead in time. *hint,hint***

**Sunstreaker: TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY! I'M ABOUT TO GO INSANE WITHOUT HER!**

**Me: Awww...threatening because of love. How sweeeeeeet. ;)**

**kellyviolinthebest: hahahaaha thanks! :D I try! *heroic pose***

**Xylobones: hahaha thank you! Once again, I try. :)**

**bee-roxs98: haha ohmygosh, I should have done that! :D maybe some other tiiiiime. *evil smirk***

**ello: haha thanks buddy! I appreciate it! :D I saw it this morning, and I was like: "oh,no. she's gonna freak out at church tomorrow!' hahaha see you tomorrow! :)**


	11. Finally!

**Okay! So, I obviously couldn't wait for this, so...this chapter skips ahead in time! :D **

**Sideswipe: Yeah,, you should've seen Sunny! He was nearly on his knees begging her to skip ahead in time! **

**Sunstreaker: *blushes***

**Luna: Really? Awwww...how sweet! :)**

**Me: Okay, then! On with the story! **

**Enjoy! **

~Luna's P.O.V.~

This has been the most chaotic month of my life! It was ridiculous! After I begged Orion to let us have the bonding ceremony early, all of the femmes and girls went crazy! Unfortunately, there is only one other femme besides me; my sister. The other femmes haven't arrived yet, which has made Orion depressed to no end. Anyways, like I said, that girls. went. CRAZY!

My mom, Aunt Judy, Mikaela, Vena, Sarah Lennox, and Maggie all pulled me out to go shopping! Literally! Don't even get me started about how much they freaked out whenI told them that we only had a month...yeah, not something that I would like to repeat.

Just last week, we picked out all of the decorations for the reception. The color scheme was going to be pure white and pale, eggshell blue with accents of silver. The girls, even though they were constantly hyper, did an amazing job. My ceremony was going to be a little bit complicated,though...all of my bridesmaids were human except for Vena, who was the maid of honor. It was going to be on the beach, and all of the transformers would stay true to form until the reception, where they would turn on their holoforms.

Complicated, right?

Anyways, today was the day. We were in my room, which had been made over into a beauty salon. Vena was in car mode, her holoform out, helping all of the ladies fix my human mode's makeup.

"Guys! Not so much..." I grumbled as they all fiddled with my hair.

"But, you have to be the prettiest bride ever!" Mikaela exclaimed as she continued to curl my hair.

"She will be, no matter what!" my mom insisted, as she put on a shimmering, white eye shadow on my eye lids.

"Still...when was the last time that we got to help with a wedding?" Aunt Judy piped up as she applied a light pale lipstick, and then a coat of shimmer, to my lips.

"Fine," I groaned as Maggie came up and tapped my shoulder. "What is it, Maggie?" I asked, turning slightly to look at her. All of the other girls had backed up, and this made me suspicious.

"Well... surprise!" she said, and they all chimed in, holding out small little bags.

"You guys! Thank you!" I smiled as I took one of the bags from Maggie. Her bag had a light blue pendant necklace, one that would go perfect with the dress that I was currently wearing.

"Thanks, Maggie!" I squealed as I put it on.

"You're welcome, Luna. You needed some more blue, anyways," she giggled.

Next, I reached for Mikaela's bag. Inside of it, was a pair of pearl earrings that I had always loved whenever she wore them.

"Keep, in mind, that's something borrowed," Mikaela reminded me with a wink.

I laughed, and then reached for 's bag. Her bag held a brand new silver bracelet, one that had small hearts cut out and swirling all around. "Something new, I'm guessing," I quipped as I studied the intricate design.

"Yes. I had a bracelet much like that given to me on my wedding day, and I'll never forget it," said with a smile.

I smiled back, and reached for Aunt Judy's bag. There was a lovely flower inside. I looked up at her in question.

"It may not be something old, new, borrowed, or blue, but it will look very nice in your hair," she said as she grasped the white flower gently, and put it in my hair.

"Thanks, Aunt Judy," I smiled at her.

My mom handed me her bag, and I could see small tears coming into her eyes as I slowly opened it. Inside was a locket, the one that I was never allowed to touch when I was younger.

"Why now?" I asked her.

"You grandmother told me to give it to you on the day of your wedding, and not a day before. She wore it at her wedding, as did I. Your the next in line for the tradition," she said as she slipped the pendant on with the blue pendant. I smiled at her, and then looked at Vena's holoform.

"Well, my gift is actually a bit like that," she admitted as I opened the small bag. Inside of the huge bag, there was a large white veil that was made of a soft, Cybertronian substance.

"Is this..." I started in awe.

"Yeah, this is mother's," Vena smiled. I stepped away from the small group of humans, and I transformed up, as did Vena. I gave her a tearful hug. We hadn't seen our mother in years, and we both knew that she was offline. "Don't cry on your wedding day, now. She would've been proud of you to wear this," she comforted as she put the veil on my helm. I lowered my helm, and I felt it being pushed on. I put my helm back up, and the veil slowly shrouded over my head.

I nodded at her before I turned to the people who were below me, "Bridesmaids! Your not in you dresses!" I acted horrified as they squeaked in realization. Maggie and Mikaela quickly rushed into my small closet and wash-room to change. We all laughed at them, before I asked , "I s little Annabelle ready to be the flower girl?"

"Yes; Will is getting her ready right now," she told me.

With a smile, I looked over at Vena, who was grumbling, "I'm glad that I only have to where a dress in holoform."

Maggie and Mikaela soon came out, their short, egg-shell dresses glinting in the light.

"Well let's get to it!" my mom cheered, as did everyone else.

We walked out of my room, and no one was in the hallway. I chatted with my sister as we walked through the base, and we eventually got to the sight of the ceremony. A few palm trees blocked the view of myself, Vena, Mikaela, and Maggie. My mom and went forward into the ceremony to sit down in one of the few rows of chairs. I could see Sunstreaker standing nervously next to Ratchet, who would be announcing us as husband and wife. Will Lennox snuck up behind our little group of girls, and tapped me on the pede.

"Here's, little Annabelle. She's all ready," he announced as he held his daughter's hand. I smiled down at her as she looked around curiously. Her little white dress looked absolutely adorable on her, and Mikaela and Maggie gave her hugs as her dad walked away to take a seat.

Behind me, I heard large footsteps coming towards me. I turned to see Orion coming forward. "Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Are you?" he must have sensed my nervousness.

"Kind of...I'm a bit nervous, though," I admitted quietly as I heard the music start to play.

"Don't worry," he whispered back. Jazz and Sam (who Sunstreaker had surprisingly befriended) were the first to walk the aisle as Sunstreaker's groomsmen. Next, Mikaela and Maggie went down the aisle. Sideswipe and Vena were third walk the aisle in the ceremony, seeing as how Sideswipe was the best man, and Vena was the maid of honor.

The ring bearer, Bumblebee was next, and then Annabelle followed him down the aisle as she through white petals onto the ground. The ceremony was going by so quickly, and I was almost scared by the fact that I was next with my brother. He put his arm with mine, and we slowly began to walk down the aisle. I kept my gaze on Sunstreaker, as did he with me. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of Sunstreaker, and Orion was taking his seat on the front row next to my human mom. Sunstreaker took my servos in his own, smiled at me, and then turned expectantly to Ratchet.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to day-" I halfway listened to him, but my focus kept being pulled back to Sunstreaker. It was as if I couldn't look anywhere but him. His blue optics sparkled, and he couldn't look happier.

I must have zoned out, because before I knew it, Bumblebee came forward to give us the rings. I took Sunstreaker's and he took mine.

"Lunar Prime," he started as he held the ring. "Not very many words can express how much that I love you. Everything about you never cease to amaze me, and I always feel as if I am falling short in my actions towards you, and my words. I hope that with this ring, I can truly show you how much that I love you," and with that, he slid on the ring that was made of Zyphstone, but this time, it held a crystal in it that was in the shape of a heart.

"Sunstreaker, I love you so much. More than any words could ever say, and more than anything that I could ever do. You are amazing, and you are always going to be mine. With this ring, I hope that you will now see how much that I truly love you," I said as I slid on a Zyphstone ring. He smiled at me, love the only emotion evident in his optics.

"You may now kiss the bride," Ratchet announced. Sunstreaker lifted the veil, and he took my helm into his servos. Slowly, he closed his optics, and he leaned forward with me. Our lips met, and clapping erupted from the guests. We broke a part, smiled at each other, and looked out at the crowd. Everyone was standing, and I saw that everyone was smiling.

I laughed briefly before more music came on, and Ratchet pronounced, "I introduce to you, Sunstreaker and Luna Prime." With that, more clapping was heard as we made our way down the aisle.

We walked to the reception hall,me going into human form and Sunstreaker turning on his holoform as he went to car mode, and I saw that we were the first ones there. I saw Sunstreaker smirking out of the corner of my optic before he swooped me up into another kiss. I giggled into the kiss as I wrapped my servos around his neck. We broke a part just as everyone started to walk into the room.

Sunstreaker and I sat down at the table, and soon, Orion's holoform, my mom, Sideswipe's holoform, and Vena's holoform joined us. After everyone else came and sat down, slow music came on, and cheers came from Maggie and Mikaela as they rushed up to the table to pull Sunstreaker and I down to the dance floor.

As we danced our first dance as I couple, I looked straight into his eyes. In just a few hours, we would be on our way to our honeymoon, and we would then be able to bond. With that thought in mind, I came closer to Sunstreaker, as we continued to sway back and forth. After our first dance together, toasts were supposed to be made...oh, no.

"Well, first of all, I would like to say congratulations to Luna for getting married, and then I would like to congratulate Sunstreaker for scorin' big time!" Epps called out from where he was seated. I blushed, and face palmed when I saw who would get it next.

"Bro, I'm still having trouble comprehending how you got a femme in the first place, and how you're getting bonded before me," Sideswipe joked, and everybody laughed at Sunstreaker's fuming expression. "But, on a different note, I just wanna say congrats. I know that mom and dad would be really proud of you, just like I am," he finished, and a lot of aww's came from the crowd.

Next, Vena took the mic. "Well, I already knew that she would get bonded before me, just because she's just that awesome, am I right?" I heard cheers off agreement. "Anyways, I hope that you two will have an awesome bond, and that you two will love each other in the most sappy way possible." she said with a wink.

"Congrats little Lune! I knew that you'd find a guy somewhere!"

"Uncle Ron!" I whined as everyone else laughed.

"Dad, try to not embarrass her, okay?" Sam spoke up as he held the mic. "I hope that you two will always have a great marriage, and that you'll always be there for my cousin. Cuz if you're not, well...let's just say that I've got all of the Neutrals on speed dial," Sam told Sunstreaker with a smirk.

"It's true! He does!" Bonecrushed called out.

The mic was then handed to Barricade. "Luna, I've always heard so much about you, but I'de never really met you before a few months ago. I would just like to say, that I can see how much you love Sunstreaker, and when you love someone that much, then just go with it!" he encouraged, and a round of applause brought the toasts to an end.

After we had lunch, it was time for the dance party. Let me just say, that seeing Sam trying to dance was pretty funny. I got to dance with Orion, Sunstreaker, and Uncle Ron. We did a ton of line dances, my favorite being the Cupid Shuffle. The bots were terrible at it, so that was just hilarious! It was finally time for me to throw the bouquet, and all of the girls gathered around behind me.

"One, Two, Three!" I shouted as I through it behind me. I heard squeals and cheers before silence. Turning around, I broke the silence with a laugh when I saw that _Vena_was the one who caught it. She blushed, and Sideswipe came up behind her to swoop her up into a kiss. Awww's were heard all around the room as we all watched the sweet moment. Mentally, I was screaming, "YES!" I really wanted my sister to get bonded; she deserved the best.

Next, I cut the cake with Sunstreaker. There were so many camera flashes that I thought I was going to be blinded! The cake was really good. It was vanilla on the inside, and it had light blue and white fondant on the outside with small edible pearls and lace ribbons.

Finally, Sunstreaker and I, with all of the other couples, had our last dance. It was...how do you say it? Magical.

As we walked out of the ceremony, rice, flower petals, and bubbles were thrown and blown our way. We walked towards Sunstreaker's car form, and got inside.

"Well that wasn't too bad, now was it?" I asked him.

"No, but the entire time, I could only think of how much longer it would be!" he complained as he drove to the air plane tarmac.

I giggled, and ran my hand over the leather seat. "Don't worry. Soon, we'll be on our honeymoon in the Florida Keys," I said confidently as he drove up into an airplane. Lennox and Epps had worked something out so that we could have an airplane take us to Key Largo. It's kind of funny, because we actually have a second base there that was just finished. We had planned on putting some people in it, so that we would have a base in the USA, but they held back so that we could have our honeymoon there. The base was small, and on the far side of the island so that we could transform and do whatever without being seen.

A few hours later, we arrived and thanked the pilot as we walked out, servo in servo. I broke away, and ran onto the beach.

"Hey! Come back!" I heard Sunstreaker yell as he chased after me in the moonlight.

"You'll have to come get me!" I laughed as I ran away.

I soon felt strong arms wrap around me. "I got you," he whispered into my ear. We stood there for a while, gazing at the stars, before we headed into the base. As soon as we were in a room, a felt him pin me against the wall and kiss me fiercely.

I kissed him back, and soon, we were falling onto the berth. As we broke a part, panting heavily, I gazed into his optics. He nodded, knowing what I was silently asking. His spark plates slowly moved away, and I saw a glowing orb.

I reached out in awe to touch it. Small tendrils of his spark seemed to reach out and touch my digits. I looked up to see him gazing down lovingly at me. My own spark plates opened, and he gasped when he saw my light blue orb of light. He reached forward, and he slowly, unsurely, touched my spark. Soon, we looked at each other, and pushed our sparks together.

I felt all of his emotions, saw all of his memories as they swept through me. The sudden feeling of absolute adoration and love came over me and made me tired. Our spark plates closed back up, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," he breathed before falling into recharge. The pulse over the bond confirmed it.

_I__love__you,__too_. I told him through the bond, before I fell into recharge.

**Sunstreaker: Yes! Finally! *falls back asleep after punching into the air victoriously* **

**Me: You're welcome. ^^ I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**bee-roxs98: haha yes! and thank you! :)**

**Xylobones: I hope that you continue to say "More, more, MORE!" xD haha thank you! :D**

**Ello: tee-hee! ;) thanks! **

**Review!Review!Review! :D**


	12. New Year, New Problems, New Revelations

**Yo, peoples! Wow, I am so indecisive! xD Anyways, after re-writing the first three chapters, I realized that you guys loved it in the first place! Why should I change it? I love all of you guys, and, once again, here it is! The next chapter! :D :D **

**Go ahead, be excited! **

**Sunstreaker: Heck, yeah! Took you long enough!**

**Luna: Yeah, what was with that?**

**Me: Oh, just some personal issues, where I was questioning my writing abilities, and all...yeah, not fun. **

**Sideswipe: Well that sucks. **

**Me: Tell me about it! Oh, and Sideswipe, I do believe that real-life Vena says 'hi'! (Vena was based off of my best friend, and practically sister) **

**Sideswipe: Tell her that I said hi back! :D **

**Me: Will do! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

~Luna's P.O.V.~

Hm...how do I begin to describe the past three months? Well, it's been pretty fraggin' awesome, in the first place. Being bonded to Sunny and being able to constantly feel how much he loves me is a pretty amazing feeling! And then, there's Vena and Sideswipe, who are taking it slow, for once in Sideswipe's life.

Ahhh, Vena and Sideswipe...how do I even begin to elaborate? I can feel how much that Vena loves Sides through the bond, and I can always feel how excited and happy she is when she's around him, but I also feel her hesitancy. Just like all femmes and girls, she has scars from previous relationships that ended terribly. As much as I tell her to go ahead and tell Sides that she loves him, she won't. But he is still persistent, which makes me overly happy. It seems as though, whenever they are on a date, he makes it a point to call out to her spark with his own.

Whenever I hear Vena ramble about the amazing feeling that having someone call for her spark is, I always smile. Sunny did that once...but only once. It was when I was leaving in my small shuttle to Earth. We hadn't been dating that long before we got separated, and I recall clearly feeling an overwhelming sensation of love and care reaching out to me. I do remember wishing that I could feel it again (knowing that it was Sunny), but knowing that I couldn't, so I just accepted it as fate. But I'm not complaining. I've got the best mech in the world!

Christmas was also an exciting event of the year. Jazz, of course, got Sunny and I back from a prank that we played on him by making us kiss in front of everyone else, with the help of mistletoe, of course. Right when Sunny and I got back from our honeymoon (which was amazing, by the way. Be jealous.), Vena and I started Christmas shopping for everyone on base. Bonecrusher, or BC, as I call him, helped me bring in a huge tree to put up in the rec room, and before too long, there were plenty of gifts under it. From Sunny, he gave me a Cybertronian-sized necklace, which was filled with all kinds of purple and blue gems to match my paint job, along with a heart-shaped diamond in the middle of the chain, which matched my ring.

So, the next part of my recap is a bit awkward, but I do know that you're going to want to know...no, Sunny and I haven't interfaced yet. I don't know why people/bots love bothering us about it...especially Mudflap and Skids, the third pair of twins to enter the base of Diego Garcia. I swear, if Vena doesn't kill them first, then I will. They are so annoying! They won't leave us alone, just because we're with somebot! It's not _that _weird...regardless, I don't know when Sunny and I will get around to..._it, _but right now, I'm content with just feeling his love through the bond.

And then, New Year's Eve...well, as expected, we threw a huge party with all of the bots invited. Poor Grandpa Ratchet got drunk! It was priceless! The entire party was a ton of fun, and both Vena and I got kisses from our mechs at midnight, until...

_~Flashback~ _

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!-"

"Happy Ne-Oh!" I was cut off by an unexpected kiss. I smiled as our lips finally came apart after a few moments before rubbing my nose against Sunny's.

"Happy New Year, Love," he whispered with shining optics.

"And to you, too," I whispered before giving him another quick peck on the lips. After we pulled apart, I held onto his servo as I slyly watched my twin kissing Sideswipe off to the side. Just as I was about to say something, a sudden explosion rocked to base.

I clung to Sunny as it went on for a few seconds before a sudden gasp from Jazz was heard through the silence. I peeked over Sunny's arm to see him dart out of the room. I stood up and grabbed Sunny's servo before pulling him along with me to follow Jazz.

After several turns in the hallway, I found Jazz embracing a mech with doorwings. I also heard the sound of...crying? Jazz didn't cry...

As Sunny and I approached the still-hugging mechs, I felt a childish glee burst inside of Sunny. The same cute happiness that he always got when we did a prank. But why?

"Lunah!" I heard someone call out to me, making me snap out of my trance. I then saw that it was Jazz who called me.

"Yeah, Jazz? You gonna introduce us to your friend?" I smirked as he blushed. _Blushed. _Jazz _never blushed. _This was priceless!

"Ah don't think tha' Ah have ta introduce ya, gurl," he finally said. "Don'tcha remember goo' ole Prowler?"

I gasped. The doorwings...Jazz hugging him...Jazz crying...it all made sense now...

"Prowler as in Prowl? Your bond-brother Prowl?" I asked excitedly. Jazz nodded his helm with the same silent excitement that I had.

"Same one," he smiled. I smiled back, still overly hyper from the New Year's Party. This was Prowl! Jazz's bond-brother! Jazz never stopped talking about him since he got to Earth. I had never gotten the opportunity to meet the mech, so now, this was just crazy!

I stuck out a servo to Prowl. "Lunar Prime, sir."

Prowl shook my servo before letting an almost unseen smile come onto his faceplate. "Yes, I have heard much about you," he said, giving Sunny an all-too obvious glance.

I giggled as I felt Sunny's embarrassment. "Yeah, good to have you back, Prowl," Sunny muttered under his breath. I laughed again, openly this time, before Sunny mock-glared at me.

It was then that I noticed the other bots who were standing hesitantly at the door.

"Prowl? Is that you?" my brother spoke up. I could heard the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, it's me, sir," Prowl confirmed with a single nod of his helm. "How have things been on Earth?"

"Well," my brother smirked. "For starters, Jazz took your place as second-in-command."

"Oh, really?" Prowl questioned, raising an optic ridge. "Is that so?" he asked, turning to Jazz, who was rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly.

"Yeah, haha, funny story..." Jazz laughed nervously."The big boss came ta meh, an' we needed a bot to be 'is SIC, so Ah volunteered."

Prowl was about to respond, when, all of the sudden, a loud, booming voice was heard.

"Nooo! I just finished repairing that from when Vena crashed into here!" BC whined as he rushed over to look at the once-pristine walls that Prowl crashed through.

Prowl winced. A few bots backed up. Jazz took a ready-position. What?

"J-Jazz, why are there Decepticons in the base?" Prowls asked, his doorwings twitched o-so slightly.

Jazz put a comforting servo on Prowl's right wing. "Now, Prowler, don' go glitchin' on meh...we can explain..."

"Tch!"

Too...late...

I saw Jazz sigh as he laid his bond brother down on the ground. "Slag, I guess he nevah got ova his glitch..." he muttered under his breath as he maneuvered the door wings so that they wouldn't cramp up.

After a long silence, I finally spoke up. "Uh...anybot care to explain what just happened?" I asked the crowd that formed around Prowl.

"Prowl is a tactician from creation, always has been, always will be," Ratchet said as he started toward the still-out of it SIC. "His processor in run by mostly logic, so whenever something abnormal happens, he glitches, or 'faints'. His processor wasn't able to handle the fact that Decepticons were here," Ratchet gestured over to BC, who was still having a fit over the wall. "And so, to make up for the fact that there was no obvious logic to the situation, his processor worked overtime to try to make up a possible explanation. Got it?" Ratchet looked up from his work.

"Yeah, I got it," I assured him before looking over to Vena.

_Hey Vena, do you think that you could heal the glitch permanently? _I asked through the twin bond.

"What? Are you crazy?" she shouted out loud at me, ignoring the confused looks from others.

_No, I'm not! _I yelled back through the bond.

_Hehe, sorry..._ she apologized sheepishly. _But then, everybot would know about the Venus Glow...heck, even Sideswipe doesn't know yet! Does Sunny know about your Lunar Burst? _

_Of course!_ I defended. _Why wouldn't he? He's my bondmate! _

_True..._ she trailed off.

_Anyways, I feel bad for Prowl. He shouldn't have to suffer through this, and I'm sure that you could heal him. Besides, would it really be that bad for everyone to know? That way, it wouldn't be too much of a secret. _

_But what about you? _she fought back. _They don't know about your power, either. _

_My time will come, _I assured her. _For the time being, I'm not allowed to use it. _

_Gotcha, _she replied, knowing exactly what I meant.

Coming out of our little world, I heard a sigh come from her. She slowly walked forward, and I saw the beginnings of the Venus Glow start to appear. The tips of her digits had a light green aura steaming off of them, and it began to spread over her entire body. The bots surrounding Prowl took another step back, and Ratchet also stood up and stepped away.

Jazz, being over-protective, semi-guarded Prowl by staying by his side, not moving.

"Jazz, it's okay. It won't hurt him," Vena assured him. It was then that everyone noticed the difference in her voice. It sounded regal, like a wise ruler's would have been. A slight smile made it's way to my lips as I watched her go forward and lightly touch Prowl on the shoulder.

She stayed there for what seemed like forever, humming as the power coursed through his slowly on-lining body. Jazz, also, seemed to be a trance, and he soon blinked his optics open when he felt Prowl start to online.

"Wha- What happened?" Prowl asked groggily.

"Yur healed, Prowler. Yur healed," Jazz whispered softly as a few small coolant tears slipped out of his visor.

"I am? How?" Prowl asked, looking around before his optics fell on Vena.

"You're welcome, Prowl," she smiled humbly at him. He gave her a small smile before the glow started to leave her body.

"Well, welcome to Earth, Prowl," Ironhide spoke gruffly, making everyone laugh.

"Some New Year this is gonna be," Barricade muttered, making everyone laugh once more.

"So how about you begin it by telling me why Barricade, Bonecrusher, Devastator, and Blackout are here?" Prowl gave a hinting smile.

_~Back to real life~ _

Right now, I'm just sleepin' in like I usually do after New Year's Eve. We stayed up pretty late last night, even after Prowl arrived, but it's not like that's unusual for Vena and me.

I sighed with a silly, sleepy grin as I snuggled even more into Sunny's arms. I really didn't want to wake up, but I knew that Prowl (who was already doing way too well at his job) would get on me for not being at work on time. My job was learning tactical skills from him and putting them to use by doing whatever little tasks he assigned me for the day. It supposedly would help me when I would become Prime.

Slowly, I untangled myself from Sunny's embrace and made my way to our washracks. As I got myself clean for my new job, I began to think even more about my mech. When we got back from our honeymoon, he had literally insisted that I stay with him. The move was a bit of a challenge, considering the fact that Sunny had connected quarters with Sideswipe, and that I had the same arrangement with Vena. So, now, what used to be Sideswipe's room is now our 'living room', so to speak, and my old room was made to be Sideswipe's room.

The connecting hallway in between Vena and Sideswipe's old room was locked, however. Orders directly from our over-protective brother Orion.

It was almost too obvious the fact that Sideswipe and Vena were going to be bonded one day. Heck, they're already sparkmates! That means that it's destiny for them to be together! Plus, Vena caught the bouquet at my bonding ceremony! Primus, my brother can be so oblivious some times!

Which reminds me, Prowl told us last night that the femmes had traveled with him, but they got separated. They should be here soon, still. I laughed as I got out of the shower and dried off, remembering how excited Orion had been through the sibling bond. I, for one, couldn't wait to get reacquainted with Elita-One. It's been stellar cycles since I last saw her! Apparently, Vena knew about Orion being bonded, so it was no surprise to her to hear of Elita's crew coming. Also, Arcee, Moonracer, and Chromia would be with her! It was such great news to hear about more femmes on the way!

As I looked over myself in the mirror, I felt a sneaky pair of servos slide around my waist from behind. I smiled and closed my optics, feeling the warmth given off by his embrace.

"You look perfect just the way you are," he whispered into my audio gently, followed by a rush of love through our bond.

I smiled once more, completely satisfied with my life.

~Vena's P.O.V.~

As I onlined, I immediately thought about what had happened last night. Just as I thought, Sideswipe had been upset that I hadn't told him about my power. _'This is what happens when you actually listen to Luna' _I mentally chided myself.

I sighed, and began to replay it over in my processor.

_~Flashback~_

I walked servo-in-servo with Sideswipe back to our quarters. There was a silence that seemed to put up a wall between us, somewhere mixed between awkwardness and tenseness. I sneaked a glance up to look at his optics, only to see that they were blank. Mentally, I sighed, knowing that this would have happened.

As we arrived at our quarters, we hesitated. I knew that we both wanted to say something, but were unsure of what and how to say it.

Sideswipe, deciding that he could say nothing, leaned down to give me a quick kiss on my forehelm before turning and leaving silently. My mouth stood open as I tried to say something, but no words formed. Upon hearing the click of the door shutting, my optics became clouded over with coolant tears. I turned and went into my quarters. As I laid on my berth in the dark, I wished now more than ever that he would walk through that locked door, pull me into his embrace, give me a tender kiss, and whisper into my audio lovingly like he would when he was around me.

_~Back to real life~ _

I sighed again as my optics wandered back to the door. That door, a few steps, and another door were all that stood in the way of me and Sideswipe. _'Sideswipe...'_ I moaned internally. _'Why now? Just as everything was going so perfectly...' _

I nearly fell off of my berth as I got a great idea. It was almost too perfect! How had I not thought of it before?I began to concentrate, hoping that I could get through the walls that separated us.

~Sideswipe's P.O.V.~

My optics slowly onlined, and immediately, guilt plagued my thoughts. Why didn't I say anything? Why hadn't she said anything? Why was it such a secret? Why-

What?

A tugging feeling pulled at my spark, mixed with an overwhelming sensation of love.

_Sideswipe..._

That, that sounded like Vena! That sounded like my sweet, precious little Venus! I couldn't believe it!

Like a shot, I was up from my berth and trying to hack into the lock that was put on the door that lead to the hallway between us. Slag, I didn't care if Prowl was gonna send me to the brig or if Optimus himself came down and shot me! I was going to get into that room! Because in that room was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

Yes! One lock down! I raced down the short hallway to the other door, and I was soon hacking into it's lock. Out of my excitement, I unlocked it faster than any other lock before in my entire life cycle. I flung open the door and rushed into the room, to only stop when I saw Vena.

She was on her berth, optics closed, a few single coolant tears slipping from her optics.

_Wow..._

She looked beautiful.

I slowly came forward, taking in the angelic sight before me. I knelt down on one knee before her and reached up, still in my trance-like state. I let my servo rest on the side of her faceplate as I took my digit to brush away her tears. Slowly, her optics began to open.

~Back to Vena's P.O.V.~

I felt coolant tears slip out of my closed optics. I called out to Sideswipe...but he didn't respond. Maybe he didn't love me anymore...wouldn't be the first time.

Suddenly, I felt a slight pressure on the side of my faceplate, it being warm and soft. What felt like a single digit wiped away my tears.

No...it couldn't be...

My optics slowly opened.

_Sideswipe._

~Once again, back to Sideswipe's P.O.V.~

Her lipplates formed to make a perfect 'o'. Primus, she looked so beautiful...

"Sideswipe?" her melodic voice cracked after several seconds of me staring into her beautiful optics."Is that you?"

"Yes, Venus," my own voice cracked, letting a few coolant tears of my own slip out. "It's me."

The response was immediate. She leaned down ever so slightly to crash her lipplates against my own. My other servo found it's way up to the side of her faceplate. I still felt as sobs racked her body, and I pulled her closer. She clung to me, not letting go. When we separated, she still cried.

I got off of my knee and sat on her berth, pulling her back into my embrace. "What's wrong, my beautiful Venus?" I asked her softly.

"Y-You s-still love m-me," she sobbed. "Why?"

I smiled gently as I lowered her servos away from her faceplate. She turned her helm to look back at me, but I just gazed down at our servos. She followed my gaze, and we watched as they slowly intertwined. She smiled softly at the sight.

"Venus, I promised you that I would always love you. And I will. No matter what happens, you are my sparkmate, and-"

"I love you," she cut me off gently.

"...w-what?" I stuttered.

"I. Love. You," she reiterated.

I could hardly believe my audios...she loved me...she actually loved me...the most beautiful femme in the world loved me..._my _femme loved me...wow...

A silly, love-struck grin made it's way onto my faceplate.

"Sideswipe?" I broke out of my trance to see Vena's faceplate in front of mine, her optics filled with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, in fact," I started, wrapping my arms around her waist to bring her even closer. "Never better." I gave her a smile. She smiled back at me as she placed her servos on my shoulders, letting them slide up to lock together. I dipped down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, rubbing her back in comfort all the while. We broke apart slowly, savoring the affection given from one another. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck as she snuggled into just under my chin, nuzzling my neck as she sat in my lap.

I sighed happily as I held on tighter to her waist. My spark called out to her own, making her melt in my arms all over again. She let out a long, happy sigh, and hummed as she cuddled into me.

I leaned down to kiss her cheek before I kissed her audio. "I love you, Venus," I whispered softly, following it with a tidal wave of love by calling out to her spark again.

"I love you, Sideswipe," she whispered back, opening her beautiful optics, and reaching up to give me a soft kiss on my lips. "But, unfortunately, I've got a job that starts today."

I pouted. Prowl always got in the way of everything.

"Fine, but I need to say one last thing," I told her with a sly grin.

She tilted her helm to the side, which looked absolutely adorable. "What's that?"

I crashed my lips into hers one last time, letting my glossa play with her own for a while. She clutched onto my helm, and I pulled her flush against me. We let go, panting as our forehelms rested against one another's.

I smirked. "I love you."

She smiled before giving me another quick peck on the lips. "And I you."

**Okay, were you not just about to burst ****from happiness? :D **

**Sideswipe: SUCCESS! **

**Me: Yes, yes, she finally said 'I love you', and you two made up, we know. **

**Sideswipe: -.- Shut up. **

**Me: Wow, turning into Sunny much? **

**Vena: Sunny isn't as cute as Sideswipe, though! **

**Luna: Hey, take that back! **

**Vena: I don't think so!**

**Luna: You better! *starts cat fight***

**Sunstreaker: *walks in* Dude, what's going on? **

**Me: Vena said that Sideswipe was cuter that you. **

**Sideswipe: Which is true! **

**Sunstreaker: Oh, it's on, bro! *starts fight with Sideswipe***

**Me: *sighs* Thank goodness I have Prowl on speed dial...**

**Everyone: NOOOO! **

**Me: Kidding! ;D Review! Review! Review! and Happy New Year! GO 2o12! :D  
><strong>


	13. HUGE NEWS

Hello, all! You may have figured out that this story is abandoned, but big news: I am publishing my very first book! If you love romance (as I obviously do), then this is the book for you! It's available on Createspace, and it's called "Stories Inside of Stories" by E C Ransom.  
>To find it online:<br>1. Go to createspace .com (remove the space)  
>2. Go to the search bar<br>3. Click where it says "Site" and switch it to "Store"  
>4. Now search Stories Inside of Stories by E C Ransom<br>(it's the one with the messy green bow tie on the front)  
>Go on- take a peek at it!<p> 


End file.
